Pretty Boy
by Hogwarts Dropout
Summary: Pretty Woman HP/SS style! You're going to love it, I promise!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: You know you want it. Harry/ Severus Pretty Woman style! Dear God help you all. So, this is an AU, things are slightly different. okay, a lot different. You'll like it anyway though. I just know it!  
  
Pretty Boy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Mascara. It was such a bitch.  
  
"The package SAID it was waterproof! A little rain, and I look like I've got war paint on." the handsome youth muttered to himself, struggling to balance three bags of groceries, find his key, and avoid ruining his expertly applied makeup. He had about an hour to get inside, fix something edible, and change for the night shift.  
  
He worked weekday mornings at the Quick-E-Mart down on the boulevard. Then, he'd head over to the park and feed the ducks. After that he had a few hours of free time. Most of the time he'd end up grocery shopping and visiting friends. At three he reported home to eat an early dinner, watch his favorite soap opera, and get some sleep. He woke up at nine, got dressed, and went down stairs. He had a corner he worked each night, but more than often he hooked up with a regular and was back in bed by one. He slept for a couple hours and by six he was ready to be a Quick-E-Mart with a smile on his face.  
  
Life had given him a lot of lemons, but he managed to make lemonade. The rent was paid comfortably, and he ate respectably enough (discounts from Quick-E-Mart went a long way). When some extra money came his way he took in a movie or bought new clothes. It wasn't what he'd dreamed of, but it worked well enough. Besides, one job didn't always pay the rent and keep him fed. And, the job market for magical school dropouts wasn't a large one. He had left muggle school when he was eleven, and after that point he had no education as far as muggles were concerned. He'd struggled through one year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before he'd been declared an official squib, and regretfully asked to leave the school. He'd been orphaned as a baby, and his uncle and aunt kicked him out a year later when they discovered he was bisexual.  
  
Compared to all that, his structured little routine was paradise. He was his own master, and if he needed something, there was always a way to get it. Now he was seventeen, and he was healthier, happier, and safer than he'd ever been at Hogwarts or with the Dursleys. In the magical world, an evil tyrant was trying to take over, and he seemed to have a grudge against him. He never really made any friends there, and after an attempt was made on his life, he left. Albus Dumbledore had offered to let him stay, even though he was a squib, but Harry didn't want to live with some maniacal madman breathing down his neck. At the Dursleys, he wasn't much better off. He was starved quite often, and his uncle used him as a punching bag. All things considered, he did pretty well on his own. It wasn't Hogwarts, and it wasn't the Dursleys, so he was happy.  
  
But he still couldn't get inside. And his mascara was running in blotchy waves down his tanned cheeks. It was Sunday, and he never worked on Sunday. He had gone to get some groceries, and had put on mascara simply because he liked how it looked on him. He wore dark jeans, tight on his thighs and loose around his waist. His hunter green tank top, the one that showed a good few inches of his stomach, was snug against his chest, even darker now that it was splotched with polka dots of rain. He wore fishnet stockings up to his elbows, and his nails sported chipped black nail polish. The granite sky loomed over his dingy apartment complex, and all of it summed up to an overwhelming desire to get inside, get dry, and watch his soap opera. He'd bought strawberry ice cream and everything required for making tacos. If he could just get inside his apartment, the day might not turn out too bad.  
  
Severus happened to glance out the black tinted window, noticing they were going through the 'slums' as his driver had so eloquently put it.  
  
"We'll have to go through a slum neighborhood if you want me to get you there on time, otherwise we can go the long way and you'll be a half hour late." The burly driver informed, watching him in the review mirror for his response. Severus looked agitatedly at his Rolex. Lucius would have kittens if he were any later.  
  
"Take the quick way." He informed briskly; returning his attention back to the laptop propped precariously over his legs. Voldemort had a large empire that spanned both the magical and muggle realms. Severus was of a privileged few in his inner circle. That meant he was a multi-talented man. He was a shrewd businessman, and his potions skills were unmatched. Lucius worked hand in hand with him, and did enough bitching and stressing for the both of them.  
  
He noticed a shift in the atmosphere outside the lavish black stretch limousine. The buildings were decaying and the roads were suddenly filled with potholes. It was late afternoon, and the setting sun looked reluctant to land in a town so dirty.  
  
Harry couldn't find his key. He groaned and hurried back out to the front of the apartment buildings, jogging quickly through the thickening sheet of rain. The apartments were on both sides of the street, and on the other side he had a friend he worked the corner with that would let him stay there until the rain slacked off. When he reached the road, thoroughly soaked, the grocery bag in his left arm gave out and sent his food going in every direction. Cursing lightly, he bent over to salvage a nearby bag of apples when something knocked him brutally to the ground. Thinking instinctively that he was being mugged, he tried to whip out the knife he carried, only to find that it had slipped out of his back pocket during the fall and had given him a nasty little cut somewhere in his lower back. He defensively curled up, hands protecting his head. If they were going to mug him, he was going to suffer as little as possible.  
  
Severus was just about to finish his business on the laptop when the car lurched to a stop, sending the black contraption sailing across the car and smacking dully against the leather seat in front of him. He fell forward, preventing breaking his neck by gripping the table in front of him fiercely. The deep voice of the driver cursed loudly.  
  
"God damn I hit someone!" He roared, flinging his car door open and rushing out of sight. Severus caught his breath and realized what had just been said. Quicker than lighting he too was out in the rain.  
  
Just as he reached the collision scene, the driver returned to the car and said he was going to back it up. Severus soon saw why. The boy they had hit was half under the car, the rain beating on his exposed lower half mercilessly, watering down the pool of blood forming under him. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Severus wrestled his wand out of his outer black coat and levitated the figure out from under the car safely. The driver soon backed up and immerged again. Not knowing where else to put him, Severus had gently taken the levitating boy into his arms. He quickly strode to the limousine and waited for the driver to open the door. With all the grace he could manage, he laid the wounded man on the seat, able to see him clearly for the first time without the obscuring rain.  
  
Severus had to remind himself that the boy was injured and loosing blood; lest he would begin to gain blood in a certain area that had no business demanding attention at the moment. He waspishly turned to the driver.  
  
"Get in and get us to the hotel!" He barked as he jumped in beside the disoriented boy. He was fearfully opening his eyes, squinting as if expecting a blow. Severus cradled the delicate, boyish face in his lap, the mass of wild wet black hair curling around his brow. With deft precision he pulled a small potion vial from the belt he constantly wore around his waist. He lifted the boy's head, tipping the uncorked potion bottle against his raspberry lips.  
  
"Wuh? No.Ugh." He moaned unintelligibly, futilely trying to reject the healing potion. Severus used an elegant hand to force his jaw open, pouring the substance into the unwilling mouth. He spluttered, finally drinking it down when he had no other option. A few seconds passed and his features relaxed into drug induced sleep. Severus sighed, much relieved when he felt the gash on the young man's hip melting back into a scar less seam. The potion contained a strong painkiller, wound healer, and intense muscle relaxant. No doubt the boy couldn't even keep his eyes open after the dose he'd been given.  
  
"Is he okay?" The voice of the driver asked, obviously trying to drive at top speed but still avoid anymore accidents. "I swear I didn't even see him in this rain."  
  
"He'll be fine." Severus replied assuredly, absently stroking a black tendril off the boy's forehead. He studied the lightly tanned face, with the smudged mascara and the thick black lashes. His beautifully colored lips, just the right size, were invitingly open. A small silver hoop glistened in his right earlobe, catching the dim light in the limousine. Severus was captivated by the elfin face, so graceful and boyish it could be described as feminine. After what seemed like hours he was able to tear his eyes from the vision in his lap to have a good look at the rest of him. He was thin, but not overly so, dressed like a hooker, and one of the prettiest boys Severus had ever beheld. The plump lips let out a needy little sigh as his cheek rubbed against Severus' lower belly, snuggling into the warmth there. Knowing the boy wouldn't awaken, Severus couldn't help dropping a hand into the mass of black hair to feel its texture. The moist locks slipped through his fingers as he gently encouraged the boy to nestle further. He half rolled, scooting himself a few inches lower on Severus' lap. He hissed as the pretty mouth dragged over the crotch of his pants, and as one tanned hand curled up against his thigh.  
  
All too soon they reached their destination. Severus glanced up at the driver, raising his wand as he did so. He froze the driver, opening his own door and turning his wand on the boy. He deftly undid the top two buttons on his trench coat and used a spell to levitate Harry into his arms again. The boy was small, easily fitting against his chest. He hooked his arm under the boy's ass, holding him firmly against his body. His head lolled against his neck and his arms sluggishly wrapped around him. With his other hand he tugged his billowing black trench coat around him to protect him from the rain. He cast a spell on the bulge to prevent anyone from giving it a second glance. With that, he cast a memory charm on the driver and told him to bring up the bags.  
  
He had stayed at the posh hotel several times before, and he faced no questions when he requested his key from the front desk. No one in the hotel gave the lump in his heavy black coat any attention. He moved through the lobby quickly, reaching the penthouse with relative ease. When he unlocked the door to the posh rooms, no one was waiting inside for him (much to his relief). He quickly relinquished his hold on the boy and laid him out on the leather couch. Soon a bellhop knocked at the door with the bags. He took them from him and set them by the door, tipping him and listening to the message he had to tell.  
  
"A mister Malfoy called ahead and told us to inform you that his flight was delayed, and that the meeting would be re-scheduled for tomorrow." The bellhop left then, leaving Severus to ponder over what had prevented Lucius from arriving. Lucius could easily apparate there, so the nonsense about the flight was simply a cover up story. No doubt the Dark Lord had summoned him for something or another, and he wouldn't be able to get back to work until tomorrow. Severus would have simply apparated to the hotel, but he had made the flight with two important muggle contacts, using the time to tie up some unfinished business. Then, he realized he no longer remembered a clear enough mental image of the hotel to apparate there, so he'd called and had the hotel send him a driver. Muggle travel always left him exhausted, but his curiosity about the beautiful boy kept him from the sea of satin and silk bed covers.  
  
The thought of covers made him think to fetch one for the boy. He took the heavy comforter off the king size bed and draped it over the sleeping youth. He used his wand to clean the boy's face, still smudged with rain and mascara. When he was satisfied that the boy was sleeping comfortably, he went about unpacking his bags and cleaning up.  
  
A hot bubble bath did him wonders. It eased the tension out of his muscles and helped him clear his head of the constant swirl of thoughts. He let the water drain and wrapped his lower half in a fluffy towel. He brushed his teeth and hair, and checked his immaculate nails. By the time he'd immerged from the bathroom, he'd almost completely forgotten about his patient.  
  
The boy was nervously standing in the center of the expensively decorated living room, hesitantly touching a large arrangement of fruit on the coffee table.  
  
"Do you feel any pain?" He asked after observing him for a few moments. The boy jumped skittishly, resembling a deer caught in the headlights. His hand disrupted the arrangement of fruit and sent apples and oranges toppling to the floor.  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed as he fumbled to put them back in the bowl. "I didn't meant to mess up your.fruit.thing." He spoke haltingly, finally loosing the battle against the fruit bowl. He was fidgeting, looking at him with confusion and fear. His eyes dipped to the towel and back up to his face. Severus remained silent, eager to hear what he would say.  
  
"Did I do anything you should pay me for?" He asked finally, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Severus looked downwards, surprised at his towel, eyebrows raising when he realized what the boy had implied.  
  
"No! No.my driver hit you. You were bleeding, but I patched you up and left you to sleep on the couch. If anything is still sore I can have the hotel send you a heating pad, or an ice bag." He said smoothly. "And of course, I can reimburse you for whatever inconvenience it caused." On an after thought, he approached and extended his hand. "Severus Snape. I'm sorry for the towel, I just finished bathing." The boy worried his lip and then extended his hand. Severus noted that he bit his nails. For some bizarre reason it struck him as endearing.  
  
"Harry James." He replied. When he'd left the Dursleys, he started using his middle name as his last one. Even though he'd left Europe (where his name was mildly known) to Hollywood, he still didn't want anyone to connect him to the brief appearance he'd made in the wizard world as Harry Potter. Especially this man, who had a pronounced British accent. His own had long since faded. It gave his speech a unique sound, but it wasn't defined enough to pin him with an origin.  
  
Severus Snape was looking at him thoughtfully, as if he had something on the tip of his tongue. Harry breathed an inward sigh of relief when he shook his head and dismissed whatever he'd been thinking. His identity remained anonymous.  
  
"I feel like the least I can do is give you a good meal and get you home safely. Just give me a few moments to change." His mysterious host said, abruptly heading for the bedroom. Harry watched his slender hips sway with a subtle grace, unable to look at anything else as the man retreated. He certainly had a unique look about him. His long black hair (which Harry thought was very sexy hanging down his back like that) framed a pale, aristocratic face. Smoothly arching eyebrows accentuated coal black eyes. His nose was pronounced, but seemed to fit his facial structure well. His lips were pale like the rest of him, slender and smooth. The lack of clothing allowed Harry to drool over the firm body that sported muscles in just the right places. Each time he took a step, the towel slid just a little bit lower. Harry realized with a growing blush that he was sexually attracted to this mysterious rich man.the first time that he'd felt that way in a long time.  
  
When his sexy rescuer disappeared behind the bedroom door, he let out a sigh and raked a hand through his hair.  
  
'So this is how the other half lives, huh?' He thought amusedly to himself as he eyed the massage chairs and the ritzy decoration. His thoughts wandered away from him, and before he knew it the sexy stranger was back, asking him something.  
  
"What'd you say? Sorry." He said distractedly.  
  
"I asked what you were thinking so intensely about." Severus informed. Harry snorted as his face lit up in a bright smile, emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
"It just occurred to me that your rug here would probably sell for more than I would on the black market." Harry stated. Severus jumped on the opportunity.  
  
"And what exactly would you sell for?" He asked slyly. Without giving it much thought, Harry replied.  
  
"Depends on what you want me to do." He seemed to realize what had slipped out of his mouth and he snapped his jaw closed. "I.uh."  
  
Severus had guessed right. He was a hooker. He idly glanced towards the balcony, seeing that the sun had set long ago and it was getting late. He realized he didn't want to send this boy back home just yet.  
  
"How much to stay all night? If you aren't still hurt that is." There. He'd given him an offer and a way out if he didn't really want to stay. Harry seemed to recover from his bout of embarrassment and smirked at him playfully, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow.  
  
"All night? You couldn't afford me." He said. Severus smirked at his reply. He walked to the phone and continued staring at the boy while he ordered some champagne and strawberries. When the order was done, he hung the phone up and glided towards him casually.  
  
"Try me." He said simply. Harry's look morphed into one of consideration. He seemed not to notice Severus moving closer and closer to him.  
  
"Three hundred." He finally answered, chin jutting out a bit stubbornly, as if to say he wouldn't back down from his price. He soon realized Severus was mere inches away from him.  
  
"Deal. And quit fidgeting." Severus replied in his silkiest voice, leaning forward to brush his lips against Harry's jaw as he spoke. Harry's hands wrapped around his robed waist, but it was as if he was holding air. Severus was walking away from him to answer the door. The room service was there.  
  
  
  
A/N: Mild cliffy.sheesh I'm mean. Well, you can expect the next chapter (In all its lemmony glory) next weekend. It's almost impossible for me to update during the week. That goes for the rest of my stories too. I have the next chapter of Inhibitions done, but I want to wait until I post the second chapter of Valentine's Day Mirror, which is almost complete. Later peoples!  
  
~ Hogwarts Dropout 


	2. I updated! Yay for me!

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Not much to say aside from replies to the reviews. I got a flame, but that's fine, I'll still keep writing this story, and I only hope that this particular unhappy reviewer has the good sense to avoid Harry/Severus slash in the future.*Finishes roasting marshmallows on the flame*  
  
Aithilin - Well, if you think it's child porn, maybe the Severus/Harry fandom isn't your cup of tea? As for my idea being dumb, that's your opinion, but don't expect me to care about it.  
  
Anji - Harry the whore is great. Let's all give a big applause to Harry the whore.  
  
Tima - I can only update weekends, but I'll try to post something extra to honor Martin Luther King Day. (After all, I don't have school so that means I chain myself to the keyboard and type till the screen goes fuzzy)  
  
Rosered - Very valid questions! I'll answer them as best I can. You first asked about why Severus and Harry don't recognize each other. Well, this is an A.U. (alternate universe) where Severus never taught at Hogwarts, and his loyalties remained with Voldemort. As Harry is thought to be a squib, Voldemort saw no threat in him. He held a grudge against James Potter because he was an auror, but he doesn't really care if Harry lives or dies, especially since he poses no threat and doesn't like the wizarding world. Further more, Harry isn't famous, and doesn't even have a scar. Deatheaters, not Voldemort himself, killed Harry's parents in a random kind of thing. Harry was orphaned like tons of other wizard kids. Voldemort continued his raise to power in an equal battle against Dumbledore. Now, they go back and forth. If you're still confused, don't worry. I'll explain it in the story somehow.  
  
Kairos - Don't worry.I'm not fond of Squib! Harry either. Trust me when I say it won't stay that way.  
  
Moraco - A patient reader? * Snaps a Polaroid of you * Don't see your kind very often! Thanks for the kind encouragement and much appreciated patience!  
  
Insatiable - LOL! Don't get hit by rotten eggs! (Though it is the most hilarious thing in the world, isn't it?)  
  
Sylvanus Snape - Wow! I'm so making you the official Pretty Boy cheerleader. Thanks for such enthusiastic praise! I don't know where I got the idea from, but I've wanted to write Harry as a whore for a long time.he just makes such a good little call boy!  
  
To everyone else that reviewed: I try to only address readers that are confused or have questions to keep this part short. This doesn't mean I don't love each and every one of you, and thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The waiter that knocked on the door to the penthouse was not prepared to face what would greet him. As the boss had stressed to the staff time and time again, Mr. Snape was one of the richest and most successful clients they had ever housed. Anything he wanted was to be given, no disrespect should be shown under any circumstance, and he was always going to be right.  
  
So, just the simple task of delivering champagne and a few chocolate covered strawberries had him so nervous his hands were shaking as he knocked on the door.  
  
Severus Snape was everything everyone had ever said he was. He was tall and used every inch to the utmost potential, towering over anyone who dared look at him. If there was one word that could describe him, it would be rich. His robe was not the one the hotel furnished, but rather was some expensive looking thing that suited his flawless ivory skin. High jawbones and an aristocratic nose screamed royalty, and his coal black eyes were glittering with intelligence.  
  
"Well?" Mr. Snape asked, one hand resting on the doorframe, the other on his slender hip. The teenage waiter gulped and jumped to attention, stuttering as he scurried to smooth over his staring.  
  
"You.your order.si-sir, you know, room service. I'm Ri-Ricky at your se- service." He forced out, palms sweaty, his tongue thick and unresponsive in his mouth. So this was what it felt like to meet a billionaire. He must look like an idiot.  
  
Severus Snape didn't say another word. He merely grabbed the cart and pulled it smoothly into the room, just as someone walked up behind him.  
  
Ricky knew his eyes were bulging slightly. Their resident billionaire had a street whore?  
  
Before he could voice his astonishment, the door was shut in his face.  
  
"Can I turn on the TV? Just for a second?" Harry asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet while Severus cast a critical eye over the rolling tray.  
  
"Feel free." He replied, reaching for the champagne bottle to see the brand.  
  
Harry had never seen such a huge TV. He found the remote (on a satin pillow) and happily clicked it on. He didn't notice when Severus sat on the couch behind him, the champagne and the strawberries now on the coffee table.  
  
"I Love Lucy! Score!" He laughed at the flickering black and white images for a moment, while Severus watched him.  
  
'He's awfully carefree for someone in his line of work. I've never seen innocence faked that expertly. Surely he can't really be that open and childish.' He thought to himself as Harry began to munch on the strawberries absently, completely wrapped up in the show. During the commercial break he poured himself a small glass of the champagne.  
  
"You want some?" He asked, finally acknowledging him.  
  
"No, I don't like to drink." He replied silkily. Harry downed the glass and reached for another strawberry.  
  
"Oh." He finally replied, a bit rosy in the cheeks, a smudge of chocolate on his lips. "So, do you have a significant other?" He asked, cocking his beautiful head to the side. His verdant eyes swam with reflections from the TV, his pouting lips forming a mischievous smile over the rim of the foggy glass. Severus humored him, relaxing further into the couch.  
  
"I've had an ex-wife, and three ex-boyfriends with in the span of the past year. My ex-wife and I were married two days. The boyfriends lasted a bit longer, but the running joke among my colleagues is that gold fishes have longer life spans than my sexual partners do." He rambled, watching as Harry smiled at the joke, giggling one or twice with a childish abandon.  
  
"Speaking of goldfish, I have to step to the restroom. It'll just be a second." He said, hopping to his feet and awaiting directions. Severus stood and showed him to the bathroom. He went to the bedroom and sat on the king-sized bed, listening to Harry move about in the bathroom. The minuets dragged by. What was taking the boy so long? He stood and walked to the partly adjourned bathroom door, knocking lightly. A muffled exclamation could be heard from within. He opened the door.  
  
Harry suddenly clutched something in his hand and hid it behind his back, spinning wildly to face him. Severus felt his eyes narrow unconsciously.  
  
"What's behind your back?" He questioned harshly, closing the distance between them.  
  
"It's nothing! I was just."  
  
"You will not do any kind of drugs while you're in." By this time he'd pulled Harry's arm from behind his back to reveal what was in the hidden fist.  
  
Dental floss.  
  
"All those strawberry seeds got caught in my teeth. Dental hygiene is important, ya know." He explained quietly.  
  
Severus felt rather foolish as he went back into the bedroom, leaving Harry to finish his.flossing. The right side of his mouth quirked into the tiniest of smiles.  
  
Harry immerged from the bathroom stripped down to his underwear and tank top. Severus was lying in the giant bed, flipping idly through the pages of a book that had been resting on the nightstand.  
  
"Finished?" He asked, that weird little smile coming back to his face. Harry didn't answer. Instead, he sauntered forward and perched on the foot of the bed. Severus put the book aside and looked up at him, much as he had assessed the cart bearing the champagne.  
  
Harry looked like an X-rated sex nymph. His face remained blank as Harry crawled up the bed, eventually straddling his hips. His wild fringe of black hair shadowed his green orbs as coral lips kissed his jaw, then nibbled at his ear. Severus leaned forward and pressed his own lips against the flawless, tanned shoulder. Alternately sucking and nipping at the flesh. Black polished nails slid between the folds of his robe, liquid in their movements. Each digit left a path of flame on his skin, scorching him as fire drizzled from that fleshy furnace of a mouth. A low groan escaped the older man's lips as the wandering fingers teasingly danced in a triangle around his manhood, occasionally slipping between his slightly parted thighs.  
  
Making sure to arch expertly against Severus as he did it, Harry leaned back to slide off his top. A mini lap-dance followed as he removed the material with far too much care and attention, sliding it over his skin only to let it slip down again. He sucked on his bottom lip, darting a slippery pink tongue out to moisten his lips. All the while he slowly grinded against Severus, making tiny noises in the back of his throat, each one charged with sexual tension. Biting back a growl of frustration, Severus arched up against Harry, catching the material around his neck and jerking it off. The next instant Harry's chest was blanketed in silky blackness as Severus toured the hot flesh, his manhood straining against Harry's. Nimble fingers gently eased Severus' shoulders out of the robe. Harry used his weight to push Severus back against the mattress. They changed positions once they were against silky sheets, so that Harry was writhing beneath Severus' wild tongue.  
  
"Cum inside me, Severus. Please." Harry half pleaded/half moaned. Severus let his vision fill with the sight beneath him. He was so young and gorgeous, full of sex and innocence. Surely this was a pleasure worth far more than any amount of gold he could ever hope to offer.  
  
"All in good time love." He responded huskily in Harry's ear, rubbing their erections slowly against each other until neither of them could handle the slow torture any longer. He raised off of Harry long enough to slick his fingers with saliva, only to grin in amusement as Harry flipped under him, spreading his legs and straining against the sheets. He leaned over the artful back, treating Harry as though he were a beautiful virgin about to offer everything he had. His fingers entered him slowly, scissoring carefully once inside to prepare him for what they both desperately needed. Guttural sounds of passion ricocheted through the bedroom when the fingers were replaced by Severus' throbbing erection. He began to move, sliding his thick shaft in Harry's tight ass, pale fingers clutching thin hips forcefully against him. Harry's hand slipped underneath himself to stroke his erection and fondle his balls. Severus thrust slowly and powerfully, creating as much friction as he could. Each time he thundered against Harry's prostate, driving the little sex nymph into delirium.  
  
Cosmic waves of pleasure relentlessly washed over them while desperate fulfillment perpetually alluded them. Like a storm at sea finally meeting land, so they crashed and laced together, two elements joining as one in a magnificent dance. In that single moment of perfection, the universe blinked out of existence and was born again.  
  
Daylight shot relentless shafts of sunlight into the penthouse bedroom. The sun played over the bodies tangled so tightly against each other that even the sheets were hard pressed to come between them. Severus didn't know what held him in bed (aside from Harry's infinite amount of limbs wrapped securely around every inch of his skin). Perhaps it was the feeling of such amazing afterglow, or the last vestiges of ultimate pleasure he'd found with this mysterious boy. How was it that a complete stranger could unlock him so effortlessly, where others who knew everything about him could not?  
  
How had he possibly known not to kiss him on the mouth? And his few and unusual hot spots had all been hit last night with artful precision. Any doubts he might have entertained about Harry's career were squashed. The boy was a professional.  
  
The doorbell was ringing. Groaning under his breath and cursing the morning, he gently untangled himself from Harry and left the bedroom. He found his robe and shut the door before he looked through the peephole in the door.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. The man had the worst timing.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Well, are you going to let me in or not? We have a million things to get done this." He trailed off, entering with catlike grace and shedding his coat on the couch. He looked Severus over with a critical eye, taking in his mused hair and sloppily dawned bed robe. A malicious grin broke out over his face. "Why Severus, I believe you've been shagged." He declared, looking like Christmas had come early. He glanced at the bedroom door, arching one eyebrow suggestively. As if in answer to the unasked question, Severus spoke.  
  
"He's not awake yet, and he sleeping naked. What's beyond that door is for my eyes only." He growled, effectively sealing the door shut with a fast spell. Lucius looked downcast for a moment, before the smirk slid back on his face.  
  
"You know I can't stand secrets, Severus. Why don't you bring this hidden treasure of yours to the dinner party tonight?" Lucius wheedled.  
  
"What dinner party?" Severus queried, pulling a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.  
  
"The one Voldemort detained me last night to plan. As you know, we are here to get our clutches on the American ministry of magic. More specifically, the Magical Combat and War branch. The plan has gone without a hitch so far. Years ago, the American minister of magic was told his smartest move would be to unite all the branches of his ministry. However, the Americans have never been fond of giving one man absolute power. The branches remained independent, and therefor vulnerable."  
  
"Quit with the drama, Lucius. I've been working on this move for two years. I'm fully aware of the circumstances. Dumbledore almost ruined it all by convincing the American minister to unite the branches, but luck was on our side and he didn't do it. I know." Severus finished quickly, irritation lacing his words. Lucius looked rankled that his speech had been interrupted.  
  
"Yes, well, it's all coming together now. The head of the M. C. W. branch is ready to negotiate as long as it's done in a public setting that will be low key and inconspicuous." Lucius concluded.  
  
"And who will be doing the negotiating?" Severus asked, his mind racing top speed though he showed no outward reaction. This was just what they needed to wrap this whole business up. He would no longer have to journey to America for two weeks out of every month. He could settle back into his home in London and his work schedule would go back to twelve hour shifts. The work necessary to outwit the entire American ministry was a stressful load.  
  
"Why, you of course. It is your project after all. Voldemort is going to be especially pleased with you for this one, if it all goes down successfully. You might even get back to your bat cave a week early." Lucius teased with an evil little grin. Severus rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Lucius gave him the whereabouts of the dinner party; a new club just built in the heart of the city. With that, he left the hotel, crouched into a back alley, and apparated out.  
  
It was almost nine when Harry rolled out of bed. For a moment, he had no idea where he was. Then, memories of the past night flooded his mind and a dreamy smile played over his mouth. It was a shame his regulars weren't that good.  
  
He found a hotel bathrobe and ambled into the living room. Severus was casually drinking a cup of coffee, watching something on the screen of a laptop. Harry yawned loudly to alert the other man of his presence. He glanced up, then went back to the laptop. Something inside Harry fell. Severus was going to be the kind that was cold and mean the morning after. He hated those kinds. He knew what he was, but that didn't mean the disappointment when he was kicked out the next morning with cold bills in his hand was any less painful. And, for some silly reason, Harry thought things with Severus might go differently.  
  
Severus glanced up at the sound of the cough, tearing his eyes away again to avoid drooling. Harry looked beautiful. What words could he possibly offer after such a fantastic night?  
  
"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered one of everything." He finally said by way of greeting, watching Harry tentatively approach the table. There was a look of awe on his face at the ten plates that were sprawled over the opposite end of the table. But there was more than just surprise. He looked distinctly relieved, as if he'd had doubts about the reception he'd get. As he drew nearer, rather than head in the direction of the food, he stood right beside Severus, hopping up on the table and looking curiously at the laptop.  
  
"So what do you do?" He asked, cocking his head to the side and looking irresistible. Severus looked pointedly at him.  
  
"There are chairs you know." He chastised. Harry smiled sheepishly and slid into a chair next to him. He obviously still wanted an answer.  
  
"Is it magical?" He continued. Severus felt himself raise an eyebrow in surprise. How did Harry know about the magical community?  
  
"You don't have to act so surprised. I saw your wand on the table over there. I'm a squib.or, I was when I was eleven." He informed. Severus took in this information, processing it. What would Harry's reaction be if he knew that Severus was in Voldemort's inner circle? Although Voldemort's followers and workers could identify themselves in public without fear, they were not at a time yet where everyone would treat them fondly. For some reason, it was important that Harry not fear him.  
  
Did that mean he was willing to lie about a position he'd worked so hard for? Was this fifty-dollar prostitute making him feel ashamed of his billion-dollar paycheck?  
  
"I work for a very powerful wizard named Voldemort." He replied. The anticipation he felt did not show on his face.  
  
"I figured as much. You know, I used to go to Hogwarts. Voldemort had me targeted, but when he found out I was a squib, he didn't really care anymore. I don't belong in the magical world. So, what do you do specifically for Voldemort? Like.you don't kill people do you?" He asked naively. Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"No. I brew potions, and handle the ministries." He replied vaguely. Harry seemed to be satisfied with that, because he stood and stretched contentedly. Severus watched him with a need beginning to build deep in his stomach. The show soon ended and Harry sauntered down the table to eat his breakfast. Severus watched him inhale two eggs, a piece of jellied toast, and a glass of grape juice before he finished. Severus stopped typing and met his eyes. An awkward silence fell.  
  
"Well, I should probably go." Harry said, a light blush coming to his cheeks as he walked into the living room. Severus was silent a moment, and then spoke in his most business like tone.  
  
"Your money is on the bed stand." He said in a brisk tone, shutting his laptop and leaning against the table. Harry didn't look back at him, merely nodded as he traced invisible patterns on the arm of the couch. Without another word, he disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
A/N: Will he let Harry go? Find out next weekend! (P.S. I always think best with lots of reviews! lol, I'm just joking. Review if you liked it though, it would be much appreciated!) 


	3. I love the sound of deadlines rushing pa...

****

Chapter 3

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!

QUEEN OF VEGETASEI ~ the only person that realized I'd screwed up my 'copy and paste' of chapter three, resulting in the butchered version you read. I promise I didn't write it all disjointed and gaping like that! I just can't cut and paste! I couldn't even do it in kindergarten. Everyone else got gold stars but me. I always felt bad about that. 

Maybe it's why I'm writing gay man porn. Stupid gold stars. 

But anyway! Big thanks to you, Queen of Vegetasei! I award you a Severus toothbrush and one of Master Roshi's porn magazines. Oh … and you can have a gold star. Maybe it will prevent you from becoming a twisted dumbass with self-esteem issues. Like me. 

To "Yeah. Whatever." ~ I like your name. And yes, I got over my writer's block. I didn't just re-watch the movie and plug in names. I'm sorry if you feel this part lacks originality. That was a trap I was worried about. I'm not trying to scare you off, but this should be addressed if I really am going to get to the end of this thing. 

This is a re-make of a movie using characters that are stolen from a book that's already been written. Any originality you find is probably accidental. Honestly, I just wanted to get Harry onto a street corner in mascara. I had no idea more than two people would read this. So just know that I know that you know that parts are unoriginal. It's bound to happen. Sorry.

So everyone re-read the beginning of this – the rest is the same. 

(Original) 

A/N: Okay, I'm getting over my writer's block. I'm sorry guys, but when it hits me, I'm down for the count. I haven't written hardly ANYTHING for almost a month now! Yeah, I got writer's block for my poetry a year or so ago, and I'm still stuck in a rut. Besides, it's the end of the school year and my grades have to come before fan fiction. Cry me a river. 

__

Chapter Three (FIXED)

For some reason, having all that money in his pocket didn't comfort him like it usually did. Normally, the money reminded him that although he'd done something horrible, he'd done it to put food on his table, and somehow that made it okay. But last night he had taken just as much as he'd given. 

It was probably better that he leave anyway. Harry knew all about Voldemort. He was feared, but largely respected. The wizards known to be working for Voldemort were given utmost respect wherever they went. There were only a few rebels left that put up a futile fight against Voldemort's reign. When he'd been at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had tried all kinds of ways to awaken his magic. He'd told him that Deatheaters had killed his parents, that Voldemort wanted to kill him, that he had to avenge their deaths. 

But what the old man didn't realize was that Harry didn't really care. Sure, it was sad that he didn't have parents, but he'd been fed nothing but lies about them for years. The Dursleys said they died in a car crash, while Dumbledore said they were tortured to death by Deatheaters. 

It didn't matter though. Dead was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had lived eleven years of his life with only himself to live for. Why did everyone think that he was going to rush to defend his parents' honor when he had no proof that Voldemort really did kill them? Then, when you factored in that he hadn't even inherited his parent's magic, it all became a mute point. All he had wanted was to get away from that world. 

He had noticed Severus' nervousness when he'd told him whom he worked for. He thought he had hid it, but Harry saw. To be honest, the only qualms Harry had about Voldemort were his tendencies to pick off his enemies. Not that he had any doubts that Dumbledore didn't have a few choice Deatheaters shot in the back, but it was still something he shouldn't get tangled up in. Magical government and all the conspiracies that came with it never had interested him. 

He should just leave. Take his cash and go. Why was it so fucking difficult? 

Severus shot a dark look at the closed bedroom door. He refused to say he was dependent on anything, or that anyone had any power over his decisions. However, it had been a long time since he had received such amazing…services. He never slept well, but last night he'd slept better than he had in years. It was like waking up to find ten years had been taken off his life. What would the harm be in keeping him for the rest of his stay? Lucius had said the whole deal could be closed in a few days anyway, and then he would leave with no regrets of what he should or shouldn't have done. 

This was ridiculous. If he was having this much trouble over letting him leave, then he should just tell him to stay. It wasn't like he would reject the offer. 

Feeling as though he couldn't put it off a moment longer than necessary, he entered the bedroom. Harry's scandalously assembled outfit was draped over the chair, and the door to the bathroom was cracked open. He pushed on it gently to reveal Harry sitting in the massive tub, a look of joy on his face as he tinkered with all the bubble bottles and faucets. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Severus asked, raising a sardonic eyebrow and leaning against the sink. Harry flashed him a bright smile and sunk under the water and out of view. 

__

'Pity all those bubbles are blocking the view…' Severus thought to himself, as Harry came up for air. 

"This thing is like a mini pool! I would have used the shower, but I just couldn't resist." He admitted a bit guiltily. He stood, the water just barely covering his manhood and the bubbles beginning to pop away. He was saying something, but Severus' mind was on other things. Other things that were about to be visible when all the bubbles died down in a few scant seconds … 

"Severus! Can you hand me that towel?" He finally managed to penetrate Severus' daydreaming. Severus forced his eyes to the towel and picked it up. He ran his tongue over dry lips. Had Harry been that gorgeous last night? How had he not noticed how beautiful the boy really was? 

"Thanks." Harry said as he covered himself and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist as he brushed past him. Before they lost contact, Severus grabbed his towel, pulling him against his chest. Harry looked surprised and a bit curious. 

"I … want you to stay the week, or however long I'm here for. You can name your price." He said stiffly. Harry looked at him for a few moments before he dropped his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip. 

"Listen, Severus, it's not like I don't want to take you up on your offer … but I just don't want to get dragged into the magical world again. Please don't make me want something I can't have." And Harry realized then that it had nothing to do with the magical community. He just didn't want to make his parting with Severus any harder than it had to be. 

The look on Severus' face was almost comical as Harry easily slipped by him. Finally he came back to his senses as Harry was pulling on his shirt. 

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I said I'll pay you anything." Severus protested with obvious surprise in his voice. Harry wearily let his shirt drop over his arms; towel still loosely draped about his waist. 

"Sev, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Harry began. Severus gently grasped Harry's shoulder, bringing their bodies closer together. When he spoke he was whispering in Harry's ear, causing goose bumps to run up and down Harry's spine. 

"5,000 Harry. Just a simple job for no more than a week. There's nothing difficult about it." Severus purred, his other hand slipping under the hem of Harry's tank top to tease the skin there. Harry gulped. 

"Five … _thousand_? As in dollars? Just to hang out in your penthouse and keep you warm at night?" Harry said with disbelief. Severus nodded against his shoulder, his tongue running over the shell of Harry's ear. "But … why me? You could have anyone you wanted … for free! Why pay so much?" He asked, finding himself unable to resist leaning into Severus' touch. 

"I want a professional. Like yourself." He replied, his hands slipping to the knot in the towel. 

"I … I … would be dumb to refuse. If you want to spend your money so bad, I can't pretend I don't need the cash." Harry said simply, something sad lacing his words. 

And Severus felt horrible. He'd just manipulated a poor kid that was down on his luck into sleeping with him, something he didn't really want to do, by dangling desperately needed money in his face. No wonder he worked for Voldemort. 

Forcing himself to let go, he put some distance between them. 

"Listen, Harry, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this." He started, but Harry interrupted him. 

"It's not that at all! I just don't want to run the risk of getting emotionally involved. I … would really like to stay." Harry said, something lighting up his bright green eyes. Severus smiled back, closing the gap between them to kiss his cheek quickly. 

"I want you to be my date for a dinner tonight. I'll leave enough money on the table for you to get something … slightly more conservative … for tonight." A bright smile spread over Harry's face. 

"I get to go shopping, too?!" Severus felt another smile come on at Harry's childish excitement. 

"Isn't Rodeo Drive around here somewhere?" Severus asked, as though discussing the weather rather than the street that the world's biggest stars shopped on. Harry laughed. 

"Yeah, I buy all my diamonds down there. I find though, that I prefer my pearls from Paris." He said jokingly. Severus gave him one last smile before he left the bedroom. 

"Then I suppose you should stick with diamonds and emeralds for tonight then. I have to work for most of today, but I'll be back around eight to pick you up, okay?" Severus asked. Harry smiled as he wiggled into his jeans. 

"Alright. I'll meet you in the lobby." 

By the time Harry was dressed, Severus had left. 

There was a small fortune waiting for him on the coffee table. Harry picked it up with glee, stuffing the bills in his pockets. He didn't know what he'd gotten himself into, but at this point, he'd be a fool to care.

Harry got some odd stares as he ambled down the ritzy street. Posh stores lined his vision, their shiny windows displaying dazzling outfits and accessories. People kept glancing at the dark jeans practically painted on his muscular thighs and the scant few inches of flesh visible at his midriff. His sneakers were dirty, the laces long gone. The crisp green bills were folded neatly in his nylon wallet; a familiar bulge in his back pant pocket that felt way heavier than it normally did. 

The first store Harry decided to walk into displayed evening attire for men and women. Although some of the gowns were the most beautiful things Harry had ever laid eyes on, he didn't think cross-dressing was what Severus meant when he said "conservative". A smile lit Harry's face as he spied some loose black slacks paired with a dress shirt that he knew he'd look fabulous in. Before he could inspect the outfit closer, a rather snobby looking employee intercepted him. 

"Sir, the restrooms are only for paying customers." He said with a condescending smile on his face. Harry, oblivious to his insinuation, smiled at the man. 

"Oh, no, I was interested in that outfit. How much is it?" He asked the man as he pointed to the ensemble, reaching his hand out to touch the shirt. Before it got there, the man had lodged himself between the mannequin and Harry. 

"We don't have it in your size, but have a nice day." He said with an oily smile, his slightly yellowed teeth grinning rudely. Harry could not miss his intent then. A blush came to his cheeks and he self-consciously brought a hand up to cover his stomach. 

"I … I … just want to try it on." Harry stuttered, not sure what he should do or say (aside from run out of the store in complete humiliation). 

"Young man, let's not get security involved in this." The man threatened. Harry fiercely bit back against the urge to cry and walked quickly out the door. 

As he wove through the streets on the way back to the hotel, he indulged himself. A silent stream of tears trickled down both cheeks. 

His face was a mess when he finally made it back to the hotel, and he still had no idea what he was going to do about the dinner party. The manager of the expensive hotel, having never seen Harry before, immediately blocked his path. The more "well-to-do" visitors in the lobby were staring at Harry like some kind of insect. Harry felt tears threatening to spill again as the manager led him into some office behind the front desk. 

"Listen to me, I'm staying with Severus. Severus Snape. He's up in one of the penthouses, I swear it! Ask the bellhop! He saw me up there last night …" Harry protested weakly. The manager remained silent. When they were in his office, Harry felt his composure slipping. He angrily pulled out the cheap wallet and dumped its contents on the desk. Bills for ridiculously large amounts fanned out over the table. "All I wanted to do was buy a stupid outfit for a dinner party, but apparently, stores don't want customers that look like I do." Harry ranted, letting the wallet drop on top of the bills as he collapsed in the nearby chair. 

The manager stared at him for a moment, a cool and level gaze that Harry couldn't interpret. Then he reached for the phone. Harry shook his head angrily. 

"Are you going to call security too? Because I can escort myself out on my own. _You_ can be the one to tell the bazillionair why the hotel kicked out his…" Harry was interrupted as the hotel manager began to speak on the phone. 

"Yes, Loraine? I have a young man here…a nephew of a very important guest. He needs some formal wear for a dinner party tonight. … Yes, that would be excellent. I'll send him straight over. You have my utmost thanks." He said primly, hanging up the phone and rising an eyebrow at Harry's disheveled clothing, ruined makeup, and abashed expression. "Well, Loraine certainly has her work cut out for her. Come along, Mr …?" he prompted. 

"Harry, and thanks. I'm sorry I yelled." he replied, standing and wiping at his cheeks. He extended a hand to the hotel manager who briefly shook it. 

"Let's get you down there, we wouldn't want to keep Mr. Snape waiting." he said. Harry nodded and they left the office. 

Harry had never been so pampered before. Loraine, a busty blonde that had obviously undergone several face-lifts, was nothing but kindness. She bustled him into the back of a glamorous looking shop pulling things off racks as she went, and snapping her fingers at sales clerks. Soon, Harry was modeling outfit after outfit, the slutty scraps he'd previously worn shed into a corner like a discarded skin. 

Several hours later, with the perfect outfit in tow, Harry went back up to the penthouse and changed. And this time, when he walked down into the lobby, people were looking at him for an entirely different reason. 

Severus made his way into the hotel at a quick speed, as he was already a good half-hour behind schedule. One was never fashionably late when Voldemort was concerned. You were either there on time or you had better not come at all. The only excuse for tardiness was the severe loss of limbs or other vital organs. 

Speaking of "other" vital organs, one in particular was making his presence known. He had never seen such a beautiful male. Harry, clad in loose black slacks and a button up emerald shirt (though the buttons didn't serve much of a purpose, they were undone to reveal ample amounts of bronzed chest), looked divine. His hair was mused, and seemed to have a bit more curl to it. Immaculately shined shoes, manicured hands, and the faintest trace of gloss on his lower lip sent shivers up and down Severus' spine. Aside from the smudge of gloss, he wore no other make up, his naturally thick lashes accentuating smoky green eyes. And then he was shyly smiling, stuffing his hands into his pockets and batting those baby soft lashes. Severus felt his breathing slightly quicken. No one had gotten such a reaction out of him ever before. His palms were sweaty, and his tongue felt like lead in his mouth. What words could he possibly say to such a vision? 

"You look … nice. Let's go." The words came out before he could check them, something that had NEVER happened before. Where had his bloody self-control gone? And why in the hell had he said that? Sure enough, Harry's shy smile lost its enthusiasm completely, his eyes turning to the ground in that all powerful kicked puppy look. Severus gritted his teeth in an amazing effort to keep from sweeping Harry into his arms and taking him right there in the middle of the lobby. That would have been far more sufficient than "you look nice." What kind of idiot was he?! 

He attempted to make it up to him in the limousine. Not that he would have been able to keep his hands off Harry anyway. The instant they were both in, he reached forward and blocked off the driver completely, turning in the seat to claim Harry's lips. Harry soon softened against him, twining his arms tentatively around Severus' waist. When they had to part for air, Harry said meekly, "I'm sorry if you don't like it. I've never shopped for clothes like these before …" Severus groaned and pulled Harry against his erection, speaking into the shell of his ear. 

"I love it. I've never seen someone look so amazing. If this meeting weren't so important, I'd have dragged you upstairs and given these clothes a much more thorough inspection. As it is, we'll just have to make do here." He purred against Harry's skin, gently massaging Harry's sides. He nipped Harry's earlobe lightly. "Yes, this shirt is most definitely unsuitable. It will have to come off." Severus teased in a knowing tone, trying to unfasten the remaining buttons. Harry giggled and pulled back. 

"You honestly want to do this in the back of a limousine?" A disbelieving look on his boyish face. Severus remained silent, a wicked grin saying all that needed to be said. Harry rolled his eyes and moved to the other side of the limousine. "Well, not now. On the way home. It took me forever to look just the way I wanted to. I don't want to get all sweaty and mess it up." 

Severus looked surprised for a moment that Harry had denied him before he opened his mouth to protest. Harry cut him off, a look on his face that said he was enjoying playing the little tease. "I'll sit by you on one condition." Severus sat back and crossed his arms. 

"And what would that be?" He drawled in his deepest, sexiest register. Harry visibly shivered. 

"If you dance with me tonight. Just one dance." Harry said pleadingly. Severus snorted, completely ruining the mood. 

"Well then I hope you like where you're sitting. I haven't in the past, won't tonight, and never will dance. You're out of luck." Severus said with finality, pouring himself a drink and inwardly laughing at the ridiculous notion of himself -dancing-. Ha. Not bloody likely. 

~

"You're doing fine, just move with the music." Harry instructed as he gently swayed with Severus in a dark corned of the club dance floor. 

"I hate this. Can we stop yet?" He half whined, though he gripped Harry a bit closer and caught the scent of his cologne. Harry smiled against his chest, grinning like a well-fed cat as the song went through the chorus again. And so they danced. 

~

Okay! Review reply time! I got some lovely reviews, some ones that made me laugh, and my longest review ever. 

Me3gogi ~ Thank you, maybe your wish that I would get some inspiration did the trick

Nadia ~ Wow, girl! I thought you had the title of my longest reviewer ever in the bag but then Amaya beat you by like six inches. Thanks for the encouraging (if not repetitive) support! 

Amaya ~ I think only five other reviews fit on the page with yours. Congratulations, Amaya, you gave me my longest review EVER! * gives Amaya a noise maker and throws some confetti into the air * I dedicate this chapter to you, with a complimentary bar of Sev Soap. Enjoy, and thanks!

To Tiger Lily and Kat ~ You guys are wonderful, thank you!

JustandalwaysMo ~ Step away from the Shakespeare. That's it. Easy does it. 

Kate – aw, I love compliments! But I'm sure you can write just fine, you just need to practice, practice, practice! I've improved so much since coming to fanfiction. Gods, if you guys could see the first thing I posted, you would have laughed your asses off. 

Dhiana – Sure, spread the Pretty Boy goodness around J 

Shirley – Yes. I did get a lot of inspiration from the movie "Pretty Woman" In fact, that's what the whole story is an adaptation of. I thought it was pretty obvious, but hey! If you think it's original, you'll make my day. 

Helen – I'm sorry. I updated now!

Coro – Well. I'm certain I'm not like your ex-boyfriend. Namely because I lack male anatomy and I write fiction that borders on gay porn. But hey, if the guy really is like that than maybe going separate ways was a good idea. Oh yeah. About the butt kicking thing? Thanks. Threats really get me motivated.

Mei – No! I didn't write the Runaway Groom, but I loved that fic and I can't find it!!!! I guess we're both hopelessly addicted to sappy chick flicks that have rolls that can be filled by Severus and Harry. I think we're a truly rare breed.

Tigerblak ~ Daily updates? Well, if the newspaper at my school hires a robot to be editor, and if I suspend reality for a moment or two I just might be able … naw. Sorry, but the updates will be slow until I clear this writer's block and find more free time. 

ThursdaySeptember – Your review made me laugh. I'd love to hear what Harry would say to someone calling the Voldie situation as "the whole Voldemort taking over the world bit"


	4. Of which Harry learns Severus is hung li...

A/N: A super duper long chapter just for you guys! I'm really getting back into the feel of this fic, and I like how this chapter flowed. I guess there's nothing really big going on in this chapter, but hey, it's the little things that lead to love, right? 

****

Chapter 3

The minute they had reached the club, Harry had stepped to the restroom, thus leaving Severus to fend off jokes about his new flavor of the week. Then, the small party he'd been talking to (Lucius, his ex-wife Callista, and Peter) caught sight of Harry. He came out of the bathroom, accepting a drink from the bartender on his way over, and immediately gained Peter's attention. The mousy man choked a bit on his drink and flushed bright red when it appeared that Harry was walking right towards him, a sexy, shy smile on his face. Lucius raised an elegant brow; Callista seemed to be estimating at how much money he was worth, and Severus was trying to make his heart stop pounding so fast. Peter was having a fit. 

And then, to everyone's complete surprise, Harry meekly stepped to Severus' side, twining their hands together. Lucius shot a look that said 'you-old-dog' to Severus. Callista gave a patented snobby smile and sauntered away, too rude to even say hello. Peter slowly regained his ability to breathe. 

"Lucius, Peter, this is Harry. He's a . . . friend of mine from the area." Severus let out his arrogant smirk full force. Lucius nodded slightly, approval glimmering in his eyes. Peter awkwardly extended a chubby hand. 

"Peter Pettigrew." The rat like man informed as Harry politely let his hand be swallowed by Pettigrew's beefy one. He wisely hid the spark of recollection that wanted to flash in his eyes. He'd heard of this man before. Why the hell had he agreed to this? He wanted the past behind him! But Severus looked so happy that he was there, so proud to show him off to his friends. The feeling of being worth more than you were was terribly addictive. 

Harry was glad that Severus did not expect him to make polite conversation. He fluidly escorted him to their private booth upstairs, one that overlooked the dancing and the drinking going on below but that was hidden from plain view. They enjoyed a few drinks, and Harry even convinced Severus to dance with him as long as they stayed in the shady corner. Needless to say, Severus stopped that when he began to loose some of his wits. He still had negotiations to make. Just as this thought went through his head, Lucius caught his eye. Standing beside him, looking like something straight out of a model magazine, stood Draco Malfoy – soul heir to his father's mini empire and newest Death Eater. To Severus' inner jealousy, Harry noticed him too, looking at him like something he couldn't quite figure out. 

__

'He's probably deciding whether he wants to dance with him first or just fuck him right now.' Severus growled mentally, fury clouding his vision as his date placed his attention elsewhere for the first time that night. 

But duty called. Harry could not sit there while he spoke with the head of the department. 

"I see you've noticed Draco Malfoy. I'm sure he'd jump on the opportunity to dance with you for a few songs." Severus said, using every ounce of his ability to hide the hot jealousy he felt. His eyes and voice revealed nothing. If anything, he was warm and light. Harry glanced quickly at him, gave another hard look at Draco, then looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Don't be jealous. I recognize him. He was in my first year at Hogwarts. I never talked to him, but that arrogant smirk is hard to forget. I've heard the name Pettigrew before too. Dumbledore said he betrayed my parents." Harry said all this as if he were discussing the weather, leaving Severus mentally baffled. Harry had seen right through him, and not to mention all night he'd been mingling with people that he'd known in a past he'd rather forget, as if he were having the time of his life. And Severus thought he was good at concealing his emotions. Then a worry popped into his head. 

"Don't you think they'll recognize you?" He asked worriedly, glancing back down at Draco who had his gaze fixed on Harry. 

"No. My hair was a light brown back then, and I wore thick glasses. Plus, I was the runt of the class, and had my run in with acne that year. I don't think he'll place me. He, however, hasn't changed much. And," He added with a slight tone of chastisement in his voice, "my feelings for him haven't changed either. He was rude and snobby then, and I bet he's even worse now. Besides, I don't like blondes. But I can tell when I'm not wanted." His warm smile let Severus know he understood that he had people to talk to without him listening in. "So I'll go down and dance a bit, have a drink or two, and find you in an hour, okay?" Severus nodded a bit dumbly. Harry had an intuitiveness about him that, though sometimes ignored in favor of blunt curiosity, was a rare personality trait. Severus admired it. 

Harry sauntered down stairs, pretending to fetch a drink as he casually brushed up against Malfoy Jr. as he passed him. Like a fish gulping at the hook, Draco smirked at his father and was gone after Harry. Like a well-oiled machine, Lucius wasted no time in escorting the branch head up to the hidden booth. 

Draco casually reclined against the bar beside Harry, making no effort to hide the lust in his eyes. Harry played along, not once casting a glance at the place he would rather be. Thankfully, Draco wasn't the type that wanted his biography before he danced with him. Besides, Severus Snape wouldn't bring a mudblood to a gathering like this. He had to be worth something if he was keeping Snape company. 

So they danced. Draco occasionally licked at his ear or nipped at his neck. Harry neither encouraged his desire to make it sexual, nor did he discourage it. He merely danced, and kept the minimal conversation on safe topics. Although Draco was an excellent dancer, and rather seductive, Harry couldn't help wishing he was back in that secluded corner with Severus, having his feet stepped on and listening to the normally stoic man whine like a baby. Had it been an hour yet? Draco was getting bolder by the second. Finally, able to resist no longer, he stole a quick glance up at the booth as Draco breathed heavily on his shoulder and tried to remove the space between them. Thankfully, Severus and the man were leaving the booth. Severus was shaking the man's hand, a confident sneer on his face. The man looked like he was scared shitless, and glad to have the ordeal over. Severus cast a weighty glance to a mirror wall on the other side of the club. Harry had no doubt it was two sided. He just hoped Voldemort wasn't on the other side. 

It wasn't like he was afraid of him. To him, Voldemort was like some kind of fantasy monster that hid under his bed at night. To be completely honest, most of the time he felt as though his time spent in the wizard world was nothing more than a vivid dream. It was alarming, to suddenly be thrown so quickly back into the midst of it, but he seemed to have an amazing knack for ignoring the harsher realities of life. After all, his ability to forget and glaze over was the only thing that gave him a semblance of innocence, although he was a whore, and allowed him to retain some self pride, despite the fact that he was a failure in the wizard world. It had all worked out very conveniently until he'd met Severus. 

He was finally approaching the booth now. Severus was nursing a drink of some kind, gazing into its depths with a troubled expression on his face. Harry was struck by how unhappy he looked. The look disappeared when he cleared his throat. 

"So, I thought that if you were done, and you felt like stepping on my feet some more…" Harry trailed off with a beguiling smile, hoping to earn one from his brooding partner. 

But there was no smile. Severus sighed tiredly and stood, downing the drink in one gulp. 

"Are you ready to leave?" He questioned, not harshly, but by no means gently. Harry was a bit cowed at how easily his attempt to cheer had been dismissed. 

"Sure, whenever you're ready." He responded, wanting to ask what was wrong, but knowing it wasn't really his place to interfere with Severus' business. After all, he was just the side entertainment. 

~

When they reached the hotel, Severus walked a few steps ahead of Harry. His pace was brisk and distracted. Harry shrugged when the friendly hotel manager shot him a questioning glance. They didn't speak until they reached the privacy of their suite. 

Severus began to stiffly remove his clothing. Harry sat down a bit awkwardly on the couch, slipping his feet out of his shoes and watching Severus' jerky demeanor as he rubbed his feet. 

"Need help?" He asked, trying to put a seductive lilt to his voice. Severus nodded curtly and allowed Harry to jump up and finish unbuttoning his dress shirt. Severus pinned Harry with his charcoal gaze. 

"I'm sorry if your evening was spent re-living things you'd rather forget." He said, a small bit of sincerity and warmth creeping into his voice. 

"Nonsense. I had fun, you were there." He said simply, as though those three words explained everything about anything. _He_ was there. And that made things bearable. 

Because Harry was concentrating on the buttons, he didn't see Severus look away, slightly rolling his eyes. 

__

'It's impossible for you to be so … so …' Where his thoughts trailed off, his voice continued. 

"…So _Harry_." Severus knew it didn't make any sense, and it earned him a questioning gaze, but he really couldn't describe the behavior the boy displayed as anything else other than 'just Harry'. But it was of no consequence. It probably didn't mean anything. He was so distracted, so unfocused after he did work like this for Voldemort. It made him feel like he was drifting aimlessly. He pulled away from Harry's talented fingers and headed towards the bathroom, even though he still had a few buttons left on his shirt. He felt the boy's questions on his back, but they were not asked. Strangely, that disappointed him. 

He drew a bath of hot water, shirked the rest of his clothing, and slid into the massive tub. With a wave of his wand, soft music filled the bathroom and the lights dimmed low. He didn't realize Harry had joined him until he felt the softest lips in the world press steadily against his own. He was an anchor, a solid familiar touch that was comforting to get lost in. As the kiss heated, his thoughts cleared. Crushed velvet lips were making love to him, coaxing and nibbling, pleading and loving. Droplets of bath water trailed down the hollows of his face as Harry's hands massaged softly at his temples. The kiss slithered down his chest like warm goo, melting into his groin where it solidified. His breathy groan drifted between their lip's embrace, earning him the reward of Harry's pink little tongue scooting into his mouth, licking at his flesh like an ice cream cone. 

Harry's hand made a soft plopping noise as it disappeared into the hot water, lighting fleetingly on his thigh before dragging upwards, defying gravity as it dawdled over his skin, a river of hot water flowing slowly upstream. The feeling was so intoxicating, so consuming, he was sure it was the missing ingredient in the perfect love potion. 

His cock swelled at the feel of Harry's pert entrance balancing just above his reach, the hot water lapping around both of their nether regions, scalding them and stroking them at the same time. Severus' lips descended to that white column of neck, twirling his tongue in an erotic dance to rival that of the most enchanting belly dancer. Flesh rubbed and mixed, the water rippling and splashing as they arched and grasped at each other. Finally, Harry gasped and moaned deeply as Severus thrust into him. His breathing turned raw … his penis rippled with warning contractions … his blood pounded through his face and hands …

Severus moved his body like a wave, sinking his shoulders deep into the water as he propelled his hips upward, locking his legs tightly behind Harry's thighs as their bodies became breathing works of art. Spurned into dizzying heights out of desperation, reaching that perfect moment of startling clarity, perfect understanding of everything, perfection. 

And then it was over. The water was suddenly cold, and Harry was panting heavily on Severus' shoulder. They were somehow sticky and clean at the same time, hot with sweat and cold in the chilling bath water. Severus' prick was seizing up in the cold. Harry drunkenly raised his head, filling Severus so completely with his look that he wondered dumbly for a few moments if he had been Harry's first. The look of surprise, complete amazement at what they had just done, was so startlingly fresh that he found himself understanding the cliché, "it was our first time all over again." Severus smiled at his lover, standing with him in his arms and kissing him while they drip-dried. 

"I needed that." He commented quietly as they pulled apart for air. "My headache is gone. Too bad they can't put that in a pill. I seriously think it would cure man of mortality." 

"Why is it I feel I should be reading your pillow talk out of a philosophy book? Why don't you just relax and say, 'Merlin's balls, Harry, you're an animal!' I know that's what you're really thinking, Mr. Badass." Harry joked, playfully accentuating his teasing with love bites along Severus' collarbone. The attempt at humor was not lost on Severus, he smiled into Harry's shoulder and silently chuckled a few times before Harry rolled his head around and licked his ear. "Let's take this to the bed, shall we love?" He asked against that pale shell, no worries about what the pet name might entail or suggest. It seemed so right for the moment that Severus didn't think twice about it. 

They climbed out of the tub and toweled each other off. Severus had temporarily forgotten his stresses and worries, and Harry was glad his plan had worked so effectively. They crawled into bed nude, Severus smiling and rolling his eyes when Harry giggled and wiggled his bare bottom against the satin sheets, a childish glee in his eyes at the sensation. Severus, however, found the wiggling bum to be anything but childish. After a few minutes of observing Harry's snuggling and wiggling against the sheets, he captured the boy's torso in his strong arms and pulled him on top of him. 

"I have to go to another social outing tomorrow. A picnic of sorts to allow my colleagues to show off their newest sports cars, bet on illegal Pegasus races, and flirt with women at the clubhouse who aren't their wives. You wouldn't be interested in coming would you?" He drawled lazily, nuzzling his face against Harry's unruly hair. 

"Pegasus races?" He replied curiously. "I've never seen a real Pegasus. I'd like to see a race." Harry informed by way of acceptance. Severus seemed surprised by Harry's admittance. He'd lived in wizard society for nearly a year; it was surprising he'd never caught a glimpse of the beasts. Then again, they were fairly rare and absolutely drenched in protection laws. Only the very rich owned them, and only the extremely rich had the resources to illegally race them. Countless contacts had to be used, endless money had to be slid into certain hands, and of course, you had to have enough flying horses to make it interesting. But, the business stayed afloat because of the scandalous money that was bet on it. If there was anything that the filthy rich business gurus loved to do in their spare time, it was to piss off the environmental activists. 

"Well then, you can have a ride on my Thestral. The breed isn't as popular in the races as the Granians, (their renowned for their speed you know), but I spotted the beast at a breeder's when Lucius was looking for an Abraxan for Draco to run the jumps on. I'm probably the only fool amongst the lot of them that insists on entering a horse that runs the race primarily invisible, is known to be unlucky, and has a famous loosing streak. Oh well, call it a quirk. I like the blasted animal, despite the fact that I invariably end up with its dung on my shoes after I visit it, and it always goes invisible the second we're in the air just because it knows it makes me uncomfortable." Severus rambled, earning a few giggles from Harry as he traced invisible patterns on his chest. 

"I think I'll like your horse." He finally said with an impish grin. Severus smiled dryly. 

"Humhp. I'm sure the two of you will get along just peachy. No doubt in my mind." Harry arched his neck to kiss Severus' chin. 

"Those breeds you just rattled off, how many of them are there?" He asked cocking his head curiously to one side. 

"Oh, just about as many as there are breeds of muggle horses. I couldn't name them all. The only important ones are the thoroughbreds, which are the Abraxans, Granians, Aethonans, and the Thestrals." Severus replied in a pedantic slightly snobby tone. 

Harry smiled and chirped, "Describe them to me, so I don't look like a complete idiot tomorrow."

Severus pursed his lips in thought for a moment and then just launched into it.

"Abraxans are powerful palominos. Most wizards use them for jumping competitions, because of their strength and beauty. Draco and his Abraxan make a particularly striking pair. He's quite a skilled jockey; in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he's in the races tomorrow. Granians, as the name suggests, are gray and devilishly fast. You'll see a lot of them tomorrow. The Abraxans are chestnut in color and used mainly for horseback sports and dressage. Good all around horses – fast but not dangerously so, strong but not too powerful to control, and easy on the eyes. I have a retired Abraxan that lives at my manor in England." 

"What was her name?" Harry interrupted. Severus raised an eyebrow at the question that seemed rather silly. 

"I don't waste my time doing such foolish things as naming my property." He informed tartly. Harry rolled his eyes and scooted off of him, snuggling into his shoulder instead. He yawned hugely. 

"Call her Lily. That was my mother's name. I bet you anything that she's a Lily. I can see her perfectly. I bet she's more reddish than brown, sleek and beautiful. Is her mane a little curly?" Severus arched an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Actually, it is during the summer, when it gets humid out." 

"I thought so. Did she ever win in the races?" Harry asked. 

"I never raced her. She was my first winged horse, and I used her for pleasure riding and an occasional game when I stayed at my manor in the summer and fall. She's almost eleven now, that's fairly old for a Pegasus. I was informed that she had a colt a few years back. I haven't seen it though, haven't been to the manor in ages." Severus replied conversationally, playing idly with one of Harry's unruly locks. 

"Why not, and what's your Thestral like?" Harry was quick to question. Severus chuckled at his inquisitiveness. 

"I haven't had time. And my Thestral is an impish, unlucky thing that makes me the running joke among my colleagues. During the last race, he actually stopped flying to munch on the grass. Not only was it a source of great amusement to all who saw the race, but I had to pay out the end for the damage it did to the track. I always put some money on it though. Strange as it sounds, the beast would know if I bet money against him." Severus trailed off, shaking his head with half amusement, half exasperation. 

"I guess you haven't named him either, have you?" Harry asked when he could stop smiling at the sweet attachment Severus had to his horse, despite the way he tried to downplay it. Severus nodded his head to affirm that the horse didn't have a name. Harry tugged gently at the hairs on Severus' lower belly, running his fingers through them and speaking with a bit of a pout. "When I see him tomorrow, can I name him? I bet he'll win a race if you give him a name." 

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard," he looked at Harry's pleading eyes, "but if you really want to name him I don't have any objections. He'll still loose though." He stated bluntly, his lips twisted into a dry sneer. "That fool horse would fly backwards if the wind wasn't pushing him in the right direction." Harry laughed and slid his arm to wrap around Severus' broad chest, lining himself up against the content man's side. Severus waited until Harry drifted into the realm of sleep before he gently slid out of bed and went into the living room to get some work done. However, before he left the bedroom, he found himself watching his slumbering lover with something flickering in his eyes … something burning there that had never burned before. 

As he watched him sleeping, leaning against the doorframe with a silly little grin on his face, Severus didn't really doubt that the horse would win tomorrow. With Harry believing in him, the horse could claim world champion status and Severus wouldn't have been surprised in the least. 

A/N: Awwww. That's so cute. And I'm so excited about the races! I can't wait to write the next chapter! 

Shadow Vampire ~ How was that for descriptive sex? I was going for more sensuality, as their love for each other is growing, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. And the races should be a pretty big deviation from the plot. I won't say anymore than that!

Julz ~ Thanks for the reviews, Julz. I'm glad you are enjoying reading the fic, and I hope you enjoy this chapter especially. 

Mousey ~ I'm flattered to the point of being embarrassed. I love AU fanfiction too, but it's so rare to find a good AU with Harry Potter. After all, it's pretty much an alternate universe already, and it's hard to make it anymore fabulous than the original plot line. I hope I'm doing a decent job, even though there aren't any midnight rendezvous in the Astronomy tower and secret trysts in the dungeons. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Knol ~ Here you go, and thanks for the review.

Angel of Blood ~ Don't worry. I don't make sense a lot of the time either. Why, for example, did I ramble on for a page about winged horses? Don't you think that's strange pillow talk? See? I'm confused as well. 

Switchknife ~ Thank you thank you thank you! What wonderful praise! I love it when I get 'Wows' I'm glad you think the story is fun to read, nothing makes my day better than to hear a reviewer had a fun time with my story. 

Justandalwaysmo ~ LOL, No Shakespeare this time? Where for art thou Mo? You know I was just joking, if you want to speaketh in Shakespearean dialect, thou spake away. Thanks, and hope you liked it. 

Moraco ~ Yeah, he'll always stick out amongst the snobby rich people, just because he's still a good person. I want to work on developing the irony that a whore is a better person than most of them are later in the fic. Thanks for your reviews; they mean a lot to me. 

And Lastly, to the reviewer that never ceases to amaze me:

Amaya ~ I have to go read your fanfiction. Your review had me really laughing. Poor Nadia, don't harass her too much. We can't all have Sev soap. And … um … I love you too; you're a great reviewer. * blushes insanely * I can't believe I just typed that. 


	5. For lack of a better title, we'll call t...

A/N: Really short, mostly transition, nothing great. I just couldn't fit the whole second shopping trip and the races into the same chapter, and I didn't want to leave a horrible cliffhanger in case I don't update for awhile. Sorry!

****

Chapter 5

Harry awoke to find himself alone, sleepily wondering how late he was going to be getting to work. Then, as he cleaned the sleep from his eyes, he remembered whose bed he was in. 

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. 

With a happy bounce in his step he slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. His eyes swept over the bathtub with a soft smile, and then to the sink where he proceeded to brush his teeth and floss. After his morning ritual was complete, donned in a robe, he practically skipped out of the bedroom and into the living room. What he saw there made his smile falter. 

Severus was lying at an unnatural angle on the couch. Important looking papers and pieces of parchment were spread around him like a blanket. His eyes were fidgeting beneath their lids like restless prisoners. An empty potion bottle, that no doubt had contained some sleeping draught, sat on the coffee table. With an exasperated yet loving touch, Harry carefully shuffled the papers into something resembling stacks. He straightened Severus out on the couch, smiling when the man's long legs barely fit on the sofa. Then, he picked up the remote and eased Severus' head onto his lap. He flicked on the TV, keeping it low so as not to wake the agitated sleeper. His hand absently ran through Severus' hair, his thumb brushing over his forehead comfortingly. 

His breathing deepened, and his eyes stilled. Severus had dropped into a more comfortable sleep. 

And that was how Severus woke up. Harry was watching some morning talk show, the boy's beautiful profile instantly hovering over his own when he realized he was waking. Harry's hand stopped its gentle movements through his hair. He grinned at him. 

"You fell asleep on the couch working." He kissed the bridge of his nose, then his forehead. "And you didn't look to comfortable, so I thought you might sleep better if I held you." 

From anyone else that would have sounded demeaning to Severus, but from Harry he simply favored him with a small smile and rose out of his lap, turning to pull Harry into his own when he was sitting. Still feeling drowsy, he leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. 

"You'll have to go shopping again this morning. I know that you must _loathe_ the chore …" Severus trailed off sarcastically, remembering how eager Harry had been the last time he'd sent him off to look for new clothing. When he was answered with silence, he cracked an eye open to see Harry nestled under his chin, chewing worriedly on his bottom lip. 

"I guess I can go … couldn't you just shrink something of yours for me to wear?" He asked finally, reluctance lacing his words. 

"You don't want to go shopping? Are you feeling well?" Severus asked teasingly, putting a hand to Harry's forehead. 

"No, it's not that. It's just that when I went shopping yesterday I was really embarrassed. They kicked me out of one of those really expensive stores, and the snobby store manager was really rude to me in front of a bunch of shoppers. I guess it was because of how I was dressed. The manager of the hotel is a really nice guy though, so when I told him what had happened, he got me something to wear in time for the club last night." Harry explained, leaning back to look into Severus face as he told his story. "I like the manager, even if he did insist on telling everyone I was your nephew." Severus rolled his eyes and patted Harry's side, indicating for him to scoot off his lap. 

  
"Do you remember what store it was that treated you rudely?" Severus asked in an annoyed, clipped tone. He began re-organizing the papers and parchment, his elegant hands moving like angry doves. Harry stared at them, almost entranced. 

"Yeah, I remember which one it was. I got a nice view as I was ordered out." He bitterly replied, crossing his arms and forcing himself to stop looking at Severus' hands. What was he? Some kind of lovesick little puppy? Honestly, drooling over his _hands_ like that. Then again, they were almost ethereal in their elegance. He sighed, and listened with a half ear as Severus ordered them some breakfast. 

"Well, as appetizing as you look in that robe, perhaps you should go clean up and get dressed. We're going back to that store." Severus suggested as he picked up the telephone and dialed Lucius' cell phone. Harry left quickly, not wanting to look like he was eavesdropping on whatever Severus had to say to Malfoy. If this (whatever 'this' was) was going to work, he was going to have to draw a strict line between his relationship (WHAT relationship?) with Severus and his limited exposure to what Severus did for a living. 

__

'Oh get off it Harry. You know this is going to end in a few days. Quit being so mushy.' Harry chided himself. Since Severus had already done his work at the club, he would be lucky if Severus stayed for a scant few days more. 

He remembered two days prior, when Severus had given him the offer to stay. Somehow, with some flash of insight, he'd just _known _that staying would be a mistake. Staying would mean he would get hurt. And he was normally right about these kinds of things. For example, with the horse. There was really no way he should have been able to know if the Aethonan Severus had spoke of was red instead of chestnut, and if its mane was curly rather than straight. He couldn't describe it; he just had really good hunches about things. That's how he knew the Thestral would win today, and though he hadn't told Severus, he had a feeling, bizarre as it might sound, that he would be the one riding him. 

~

Harry put on the dress pants from the previous night, but borrowed a plain, white dress shirt of Severus'. It dwarfed him a bit, but Severus thought he looked adorable in it, so he didn't bother to shrink it. 

"I can't spend all day with you, delightful as that sounds, but I have enough time to show this store the error of their ways. You'll have to do your shopping after that on your own." Severus said in a tone that suggested he wished he could come along. "I'll meet you back in the lobby at two." He finished, pulling Harry into a brief kiss. They left the hotel and Harry led Severus to the shop. The man that had rudely dismissed him was working on a display in the window when the limousine pulled up. His eyes bugged out as he saw the whore from the day before step out, followed by a man wearing what he instantly recognized as an extremely expensive suit. 

"Oh shit." He exclaimed bluntly, accidentally knocking the arm off the mannequin with his nervous fumbling. He would be fired for sure. 

~ 

Harry had never been so pampered. Severus handled the rude store employee, demanded an apology from the manager, and then informed them they were all loosing their jobs for their "small mistake". As Severus strode from the store, Harry felt suddenly very guilty. 

"You won't really have their jobs, will you?" He asked nervously when they were back in the limousine. 

"Of course I will. They insulted you, and by doing so insulted me. I do not take kindly to being insulted." Severus replied sternly, for once not giving in to Harry's pleading look. The rest of the ride was uneventful, as Severus had the driver take him to some glittering skyscraper, before he sent Harry back on his way to finish the shopping. Despite the fact that Harry was giving him a guilt trip, he didn't get out of the car until he'd gotten a sound kiss goodbye. Even though he was miffed with him, Harry didn't seem to mind too much. 

~

Once again, Severus found himself sweeping into the lobby looking for his date. He found him quickly. Harry was sitting at the piano while some employee from the hotel played an amateur showy piece that had Harry enthralled. Severus watched angrily as the flirtatious employee leaned over and whispered something to Harry, causing him to break into a wide smile. He then proceeded to place Harry's hands on the piano, showing him which keys to press while discreetly scooting closer to him. Severus felt his fist clench involuntarily. He let his wand slide down the arm of his blazer, appearing to study the button on his cuff as he murmured a spell that made a nearby waiter spill a bucket containing cold wine and ice water over the bellhop daring to flirt with _his _Harry. The young man screeched at the cold water and the purple stain spreading over his uniform. Harry had hopped away as well, his clothing still stain free. Severus chose that moment to stride up to them, cast the whining bellhop a look that told him he'd like to rip off his balls, and casually laced his fingers with Harry's. 

"I'm sorry about that, Jeff, but I have to go. Thanks for playing for me!" Harry chirruped, completely oblivious to the challenging glares passing between Severus and the bellhop. 

"Come along, Harry. We can't be late." Severus said in his dangerous voice, sending chills up Harry's spine as he looked at Severus questioningly. 

Back in the limousine, Harry got his explanation. 

"Little heathen had his hands all over you … I can only imagine what he might have tried if I hadn't showed up." Severus mumbled angrily, ignoring Harry nibbling on his earlobe. Harry laughed. 

"Honestly Sev, he was just showing me how to play some little tune. He didn't have any bad intentions." Harry assured. He crawled into Severus' lap and showered his face with butterfly kisses. 

"I missed you." He purred seductively, lazily rolling his hips over Severus'. 

"Why do we always end up in this position when we're in the limousine?" Severus asked amusedly, toying with the buttons on Harry's shirt. 

"Because I can't keep my hands to myself when I see you." Harry replied honestly, real sincerity in his voice. Severus smiled, finding himself lost in Harry's eyes. 

How was he ever going to be able to let him go? 

__

Review Replies:

Mousey – Thanks for such a helpful review! Don't worry, Harry will have his scene or two with Draco at the races, but on the whole I'm trying to show that Harry is really a good person, still naïve and a bit innocent. I want him to really contrast with the rich snobs, and I want Severus some where in the middle. So probably, Harry won't be too attracted to Draco (I mean, he acknowledges that Draco is handsome, but he's not interested) but that's not to say that Severus won't THINK Harry likes Draco. Thanks for the review!

Moraco- Yay for the Pegasus! I'm rather fond of them to, but you'll have to wait till next chapter!

Thursday St. Giles –Alright, no-Harry doesn't know much about his parents, doesn't care. They were just two people out of the hundreds of people Voldemort killed. Similarly though, Dumbledore and the "good" side has killed a lot of Voldemort supporters, as there are more of them in this story and the line between good and bad is more fuzzy. Voldemort and his supporters are more like a political party if you will. It's not like it is in the books. And no, Harry never faced Voldemort. He doesn't have a scar, he's not famous, and no one knows who he is. He doesn't even have many wizard friends because he was only there for a year, and he wasn't very social (got teased etc. cuz he was a squib) So no, the Potters held no significance to Voldemort except that they were Aurors working to take him out. When he killed them, he wanted to kill Harry too, but it wasn't a big priority. Then, when Harry went to Hogwarts, Voldemort expected him to be a powerful wizard for Dumbledore, but when he found out that he was a squib, he didn't care about Harry anymore. Thanks for the review, hoped that helped!

JustandalwaysMo – Hmmm. I think you said you liked it. Well, I'll pretend that's what you said! Thanks for always reviewing!

Ginger-Mao- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it and took the time to review!

Tigerblack- Very funny … and don't worry, I'll try not to disappoint with Draco.

Kate- Aw thanks, yeah I love that story, but I'm a bit stuck. I'm halfway done with the next chapter but I don't know when I'll post it. Sorry!

Angel of Blood – Thank you! Yeah, there will be a rape attempt from someone, but I won't tell who yet 

Whatever – Hey whatever, how are you doing? Thanks for reviewing, and yeah, I agree. Wizards need more sports. 

Switchknife- Hello again! Thanks as usual, and I'm glad you picked up on what I'm trying to do with Harry. I'm glad I'm not just seeing things here.

QrYx- Yes, after reading your review, I had to re-watch the movie as well. I was like, "what necklace? I don't remember any necklace?" so now I remember, and I'll make sure to come up with something for it, thanks for reminding me!


	6. Hi My name is Lyonell, and I'm a new cha...

!!!! IMPORTANT NOTE: As Voldemort isn't such a murderous killer in this story, he will retain a human like appearance! !!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Severus had the driver take them to a nice little restaurant that Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"I made reservations here for twelve. We can eat a bit and then I'll activate the portkey." Severus discreetly informed Harry before addressing the driver. "We will find other transportation back to the hotel." He gave the driver a hefty tip before he slid out of the limousine after Harry. He was clad in afternoon attire - a white button up shirt with a few buttons left undone, expensive navy pants, and his silky black hair in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. Harry was dressed simply as well in khaki pants that hung a bit low on his hips and a light sweater over a white T- shirt. He wore a pair of sunglasses that his eyes, and Severus hoped he'd take them off once they got inside the resturaunt. The two men walked to the restaurant, Severus opening the door for Harry and smiling when the younger man laced their hands together. It looked to be a beautiful afternoon, not a cloud in the sky and the perfect temperature for racing.  
  
They ate their lunch in back of the restaurant where there was a nice little courtyard. They drank cool tea and ate a scrumptious lunch, talking and enjoying the smattering of fountains and flowers in the luscious oasis. Harry occasionally would toss crumbs from his sandwich to the inquiring pigeons, enjoying watching the gray little birds hop around excitedly by the table.  
  
"Do you ever have free time to do things you enjoy, or do you always work?" Harry questioned, nibbling on a sandwich teeming with lettuce and tomatoes. Severus, who had finished his meal and was contentedly sipping raspberry lemon tea, arched an elegant brow.  
  
"You mean my hobbies?" He responded, taking another refreshing drink and glancing at the pigeons bustling about at their feet.  
  
"Yeah, your hobbies." Harry confirmed, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I have always loved potions. I have a doctorate from Stonehenge University in the subject, but I never pursued a career in the field."  
  
"Stonehenge University . I've never heard of it. Is it like Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's post graduate school - like a muggle college for wizards. It's the best wizard university there is," he paused and shrugged a shoulder, "perhaps tied with the University of Atlantis. They're rival colleges." He explained in between sips.  
  
"Why didn't you go into a career in potions?" Harry asked curiously. Severus studied his face intently.  
  
"You mean to ask, why did I join Voldemort when I had other options, don't you?" He correctly assumed, noticing Harry's slightly pink cheeks.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to ask something so personal sounding, but if you don't mind telling me ." He replied sheepishly.  
  
"I joined Voldemort because he made me the most appealing offer. I was still a relatively young man, and a job teaching potions or working in a lab of some sort couldn't compare to the power and wealth he could offer me. Besides, I have always enjoyed politics. There will never be so great a mind game as politics. It is an exciting life, if not a bit tiring. But, it will not be long now until Voldemort takes over the ministry and rebuilds the way the magical world runs in Britain. That is why we can openly declare our support for him. He has already won the war. His supporters far outnumber those of Dumbledore. When everything is running smoothly I will most likely retire a very wealthy man."  
  
"Maybe it's just because I was only getting Dumbledore's side of the story, but isn't Voldemort evil? Won't a lot of people be killed when he takes over?" Harry asked naively. Severus sighed.  
  
"Not as many as you would think. As always, when a government that has been in place for a long time is overthrown, there will be bloodshed. But Voldemort isn't out to kill all the muggles and squibs. When he was younger man, he wanted to rule the muggles, but he has wizened since then. He has no such aspirations now. The students from muggle homes would be slowly weeded out of the schools and universities, but nothing would stop them from leaving Britain and getting their education elsewhere. Voldemort is not a monster. He does not want to rule Britain just to have mass murders. I assume things will run rather peacefully once he is in complete power. You act as though men like Dumbledore have always been in charge. It's not so. Throughout history power has shifted from those who believe in muddying up the bloodlines and using the lighter side of magic to those who believe in keeping things pure and dabbling in Dark Arts. It is just time for it to shift once again. Grindelwald ran Britain for over two decades." Severus explained.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that you don't like working for him." Harry responded bluntly, searching Severus' face for affirmation. It came when the other man sighed.  
  
"I used to, Harry. I used to love my job a great deal, but I'm not filled with hotheaded youth anymore. The violence and upheaval is wearing me quite thin. I can't help but feel that ." He stopped himself, as if realizing suddenly he had an audience. "But it's of no importance. I will only have a few more years in his service anyway." He finished quietly, obviously off in his own world.  
  
Harry wished he hadn't brought the topic up in the first place, yet one thing still yearned to be asked.  
  
"Severus, if you don't like muggles and squibs, why do you like me?" He queried, waiting for the other man's answer nervously. Severus seemed startled by the question, raising his eyes from the pigeons to Harry's probing green ones in a heartbeat.  
  
And the answer was so plain in his eyes that Harry was surprised he hadn't seen it before.  
  
Harry was everything that Voldemort and his inner circle were not. And he was falling for him.  
  
Severus opened his mouth, but before he could reply a waiter came to take their dishes and bring the bill. Severus used the opportunity to dismiss the question that he didn't think he quite knew the answer to yet. But, as he would come to find, Harry often intuitively figured out things about him before he figured it out for himself.  
  
~  
  
They activated the portkey in a small alley behind the restaurant, transporting themselves to the clubhouse.  
  
It was beautiful.  
  
The clubhouse was a small castle, overlooking verdant lawns so pristine that they sparkled like sheets of emerald. There was a massive indoor pool made completely out of white marble and accentuated with gold statues. To the right of the clubhouse was an arena for winged horse sports, and a green for a sport that Severus explained was a lot like muggle golf. There were tennis courts, though they were marked differently than the muggle version, and the ball used to play was different. Harry felt like the stereotype for rich people as snobs must have originated from the place.  
  
After a brief tour, Severus took Harry to the stables. They were immaculately clean and the horses were all groomed to perfection. Harry had been amazed by the beauty of the slender, winged gray horses prancing about in their stalls like the high spirited thoroughbreds that they were. Occasionally, an Aethonan would be among the lines of Granians, but they did not stick out as startlingly as Severus' massive Thestral did. He was in the back of the stables, in a stall far bigger than the ones holding the other horses. His mane and tail were braided with dark green silk, his coat gleaming so brightly he looked almost ethereal. Immediately upon seeing Severus approach, he leisurely turned his back as if Severus did not interest him at all. Severus smiled genuinely and rolled his eyes, one of the rare times Harry had seen him smile so carelessly. A stable worker brought Harry a few apples and a brush, as it was Severus' ritual to brush the Thestral down before each race. Harry observed the two from outside the stall until the mighty horse decided he was bored with Severus' brushing and came to inspect Harry. He offered the horse an apple and laughed when the gentle giant took the apple from his hand in one bite. Upon Severus' encouragement, he entered the stall and patted the horse down, running his fingers over the folded silky wings with amazement and appreciation shining in his eyes.  
  
"Well, what do you think of him?" Severus asked as he exited the stall, leaning against the door to watch the two of them. Harry remained silent, smiling softly as he stroked the horse's velvety face, grinning brightly when the horse brought their foreheads together.  
  
They seemed to be in a trance, Harry gently stroking the Thestral's face as he spoke to the horse with his eyes.  
  
"I think I'll call you Jack." Harry finally voiced, "Black Jack, because your going to be lucky from here on out." He finished. Severus chuckled dryly.  
  
"I've never won a game of blackjack in my life." He commented. Harry turned to him a smiled.  
  
"Well then today will be a first, because Jack is going to win this race for me. I can tell." Harry said with conviction, moving to briefly hug Jack's silken neck. The two of them made quite the pair, Severus mused, both of them matching with their green and black, both of them magical in their beauty. Severus couldn't muster surprise at the fact that the two of them got along instantly. Normally "Jack" would bite and kick at anyone other than Severus and the jockey Severus had ride him, but there he was nuzzling against Harry like a harmless little foal.  
  
Suddenly, the stable boy came running up to them.  
  
"Mr. Snape, I've got some bad news! Mr. Malfoy's horse just kicked your jockey square in the groin. He's still not able to talk, and they've taken him up to the clubhouse." The stable hand informed grievously. Severus winced at the idea of getting kicked in the groin by a horse, but nodded absently.  
  
"I'll come immediately. Harry, do you want to stay here for a moment or come with me?" Severus asked, already heading for the entranceway.  
  
"I'll just stay here!" He replied. As if Jack had understood the conversation, he butted Harry with his head, and then swung it backwards as if to say 'You ride me!' Harry laughed and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"There's no way I'm riding you, Jack. I've never been on a horse in my life."  
  
"It's not that hard." The stable boy said, surprising Harry as he came up to the stall. "The horse does most of the work, and by now he knows the trail so well you wouldn't even have to steer him. You certainly have the build of a jockey." Harry looked surprised.  
  
"Are you suggesting I ride him in the race?" Harry asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh no! Of course not! But, since he won't be in the race I can take him to the warm up ring and let you ride him a bit for fun." He offered. "After all, he's been all saddled up and waiting, I'd hate for it to be for nothing. And by the way, I'm Charles." He said, extending a hand. "You're not like the others, are you?" He asked, after extending a callused hand for Harry to shake. Harry blushed and shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm just a friend of Severus'." He explained, wondering how Charles had spotted him so quickly when Severus' own friends had not. As if answering his unspoken question, Charles spoke.  
  
"I put up with a lot of rich people working here. I can spot a decent wizard amongst the lot of em' from a mile away." He said with a lopsided, rustically charming smile. Harry returned it, nodding his head.  
  
"I'd love to try riding him." He agreed.  
  
"Well, you'll have to put on some riding breeches and a jacket, club policy you know, but I think Brandon has a spare in the tack room. He certainly won't be using it for awhile." Charles said, leading him through the barn.  
  
"Is Brandon the jockey that normally rides Jack?" Harry asked.  
  
"Is Jack his name? We just call him Thirteen around here. That's his number - fitting too because he's the unluckiest horse I've ever seen. And yeah, Brandon normally rides him, but Lucius Malfoy's Granian is a devil of a horse. Doubt Brandon will be having children anytime soon." Charles commented as he led him into a changing room. "You and Brandon are just about the same size. If anything you're a bit smaller. These should fit just fine. You can wear my boots." Harry thanked him and changed into the jockey uniform. It was dark green and black, the buttons a glossy silver. It fit him just right. When he immerged, Charles lent him some riding boots, and dug him up a helmet.  
  
Nerves racing in excitement, he learned how to lead Jack out of his stall and into the nearby warm up pen. The other horses wouldn't begin warming up for another hour at least.  
  
Brandon had black hair. And as it was already established, his clothes fit Harry quite nicely. With the helmet on, and Harry's shades obscuring his eyes, when the other jockeys entered the warm-up pen, they made the obvious deduction that Harry was Brandon. They hadn't heard what had happened to Brandon, as the accident had taken place long before any of them had arrived. Charles, who would have informed them that Harry was merely a guest, had rushed off to tend to the Malfoy horse when he started walking funny on the leg that had struck the jockey with. He'd left Harry happily flying in circles around the warm-up pen. It was only natural that he got so focused on inspecting the temperamental Granian that he forgot all about Harry.  
  
Harry kept riding Jack in the large ring, partially because Charles hadn't come back for him, partially because he didn't know how to get down, and partially because Jack seemed to be having the time of his life. Harry didn't tell him where to turn or what speed to go, so he was leisurely showing off in front of the Granian mares.  
  
Harry was exceedingly pleased that he hadn't fallen off yet, and was really starting to enjoy himself when the roof to the warm-up pen opened up and the other jockeys took to the air, presumably towards the track for the race.  
  
Jack followed them.  
  
Harry tried to call out to someone, but the other jockeys were already circling far above him. He looked down intending to jump off but was dismayed to find that he was nearly twenty feet off the ground.  
  
And Jack was heading for the track, so he did the only thing that seemed sensible.  
  
He hunkered over Jack's neck like the other jockeys were doing, locked his legs tightly under Jack's majestically expanded wings, griped the reins for all he was worth, and closed his eyes when a loud crack signaled the start of the race.  
  
A/N:  
  
Hmmm.I've already diverged from the story line, so maybe I should have him fall off, get amnesia, and leave? lol, you know I wouldn't do that.or would I? ^_^  
  
Yeah, I know this was late, but it's summer now so I'll have a bit more time to write. If I get stressed or busy I just can't write, because it's always crap.  
  
But some other news: I'm looking for a beta reader for ALL my stories. Preferably someone that has some of their own work posted so I know he/she is a reliable editor. If anyone's interested, please e-mail me at:  
  
sshp208@yahoo.com 


	7. The Fabulous Chapter Seven

Review Thanks and Shout Outs:

__

Lina Inverse the Dramata – No. Harry doesn't have a scar. Snape never taught. Harry is a no-named street whore. I say this now, but you can rest assured that the first review I get for this chapter will be someone wanting to know about Harry's scar and Snape's teaching career. 

__

Chibi – Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

__

Sylvanus Snape –Thanks for the review!

__

Kristine Thorne –Thanks for offering to Beta, and I'll probably drop something in your box soon! 

__

Ms. Niffler – What a wonderful review! Yes, there appears to be a time discrepancy, but since you were the only one who noticed it, I'll just obliviate your memory and thank you for being such an attentive reader! 

__

Queen of Vegetasei – As always, thank you for your faithful reviews. I'm judging by your name that you're a DBZ fan, huh? I originally wrote DBZ stories first. Isn't it the greatest thing in the world? Bulma and Vegeta are the yummiest straight couple I've ever seen. 

****

Chapter 7

Special thanks to Gingermao and Sam for Beta-ing this chapter!

The injured jockey was getting the royal treatment. The room dripped with wealth, just as the rest of the clubhouse did. He was stationed in a sitting room where he was sprawled over a satin couch. The carpet was lush and thick, and three beautiful witches in club uniforms were doting on him relentlessly. The small group was crowded around the couch, not paying much attention to the smoky screen conjured in a corner of the room, apparently to show the race when it began. Perhaps watching the exciting race would get Brandon's mind off the distressing complete lack of feeling in his nether region. When Severus finally found the room, he'd talked briefly with Brandon and accepted a drink from an elf carrying a large tray. The smoke cleared on the screen to show some pre-race activities, and the announcers began speaking, but no one turned their attention to the screen yet. 

"It's a beautiful day at the club house, and perfect weather for racing. Ah! Here come the jockeys … Montalo's got a new Granian racing today, offspring from one of the Malfoy's champions." An glib announcer began. 

"That's right, Bill, speaking of the Malfoy's, Draco Malfoy will be a jockey in this first race. The Malfoy heir is a more common competitor in the jumping and dressage competitions, but he's not someone to be underestimated just because he's off home turf. The Malfoy horses take the center ring in just about every event – almost a guarantee. The jockeys are taking their places now …" 

The conversation died down and the group looked up at the screen. Severus was just thinking that he'd watch the first race from the sitting room and then go find Harry when a familiar black horse in the corner of the screen caught his attention. The rider was even more cause of confusion. 

"Who's that riding Thirteen?!" Brandon exclaimed, just as Severus choked on his drink when he realized the answer. He dropped the glass and shot out of the room, leaving the others to share confused looks at his hasty departure. 

Harry was mounted on Black Jack. And Black Jack looked like he was actually going to fly forward this time. 

~

Harry could feel the wind shifting around him as Black Jack posed gracefully in the air, wings extended impressively, head arched proudly, hooves pawing restlessly at the air. 

A gunshot. 

Harry had never been a religious man, but in that second of suspended reality after the gunshot, he thought it might have been a good idea. Black Jack beat black wings down to the ground as if he were pounding a war drum. The Granians on his right and left were caught in the tornado of air that his massive wings propelled behind them. The lightweight horses were delayed crucial milliseconds as their thin wings fought against the updraft. Black Jack took off like a bottled rocket. The crowds were buzzing with excitement and surprise. 

Harry opened his eyes just a little bit, casting a furtive glance behind him. 

The stands were rushing by in a blur, and he was surprised to see that he wasn't in last place. Quite the contrary, there were at least four winged horses too far behind him to ever catch up. He opened his eyes fully and lessened the grip of death that he had on the reins. Jack seemed to surge forward when Harry fed him some slack. Another winged horse fell behind them. They were coming to the first turn in the track. The two winged horses in front weren't slowing, but the three behind them were starting to loose their famed speed slightly. 

As if Jack had been waiting for them to tire, he increased his pace marginally. It was as if he was saying, 'You all may be fast, but I'm gonna outlast you all!' Harry smiled nervously as Jack went a hair's width faster. A warm jubilance and sense of freedom began to blossom inside him, making him feel intoxicated with the inebriating sensations. 

He let out a little cheer as they passed the next horse. His earsplitting grin only goaded Jack on. They passed another shocked jockey. The announcers were shouting like crazy, and the wind was whipping by them so fast that Harry thought he had left his body back at the starting point. 

Draco glanced over his shoulder, certain that he had the clear advantage. Montalo really was his only opponent and only because he was racing on a Malfoy horse. But even with that advantage, he still could not beat Draco. He was falling behind – not drastically but enough to signify that he was settling for second. 

"What the hell?!" Draco spat as he caught a glimpse of Thirteen galloping hard through the air in his peripheral vision. He was actually gaining on him! 

Harry let out another loud shout of excitement and dug his heals into Jack instinctively. Jack whinnied in agreement that they should go faster. The braid in his tail started working loose, and like a sudden black banner unfurled over the sun it fanned behind him poetically as he came level with Malfoy's Granian. It was quite a sight to see. Malfoy's white horse, elegant and angelic with its jockey in pale blue, versus the powerhouse that was the hellish Black Jack and his darkly clothed rider. 

Jack swerved in closer to Malfoy, closing the gap. Almost effortlessly, Jack eased up next to his opponent. They were level in the mad dash to the finish line. Wingtips brushed and frothy sweat from both animals mingled, spiraling behind them in a tunnel of powerful wind. Not a single person remained sitting in the stadium. Pandemonium had broken out at the unexpected turn of events. They all clutched tickets stating that ridiculous sums of money rode on Draco. 

Well, all except a certain Severus Snape who suddenly had very good odds on his traditional wager for Jack. 

But that wasn't what he was thinking about. He stood in the stands, breathing hard, wand gripped tightly in his hand should Harry show the faintest sign that he was loosing his natural balance. He'd never seen horses flying so fast. His heart was lodged firmly in his throat, beating almost spastically as the two horses went nose to nose. If Harry lived through this he was going to kill him. Fear held him so tightly that he felt like a live wire; stomach churning worry gave him all the adrenaline packed power of a snake waiting to strike.

Jack could see the finish line. He could feel the young man on his back (Jack was referring to him mentally as 'the-boy-who-smells-good') encouraging him on, yelling out in his joy and wonder. He wanted to win for this soft-spoken boy that seemed so in awe of his beauty and strength. He wasn't going as fast as he possibly could, but it was a competitive pace he would be able to maintain for the rest of the race – the Granian was going faster and faster … 

But would the Granian be able to maintain such a reckless speed? Jack didn't want to risk it. He would have to increase his odds. 

Unleashing the well of magic pumping through his veins, extending it upward to include his weightless rider, he cloaked them with invisibility. 

Malfoy lost his focus. He tightened his reins in reflex to the sudden and startling disappearance. 

Then his eyes widened in realization that he had played right into the Thestral's plan. He'd hesitated when he should have pushed even harder. He'd lost his speed advantage, and by the time he regained it the race would be over. Furious, he slapped his whip down in frustration but he was almost sure it was to no good. Nevertheless, his horse strained forward and gave him a re-kindled hope.

Black Jack materialized beside him just as they crossed the finish line. 

~

The crowd waited with baited breath for the results of the photo finish to be revealed. Severus clutched the rail almost as tightly as his other hand was clutching his ticket, his knuckles were white, his teeth clenched harshly. 

The photo was projected over the arena – first blurry and then gaining clarity. 

Dead silence. 

And then … 

Applause so deafening that Severus couldn't make out any of the distinct congratulations he was receiving. 

Harry had just one the race. _Harry_ had just one the race. 

"HARRY JUST WON!" Severus shouted uncharacteristically. His grin went from ear to ear and his fist pounded into the air triumphantly. Spectators were slapping his back, the snobby observers for a precious minute abandoned their manners and were yelling for all they were worth. 

Not only had unlucky Thirteen won, but it shattered the current record set by none other than Lucius Malfoy during his younger days. 

Severus hurried down to the field just as Jack was flexing in front of the small army of photographers snapping away like mad. He held his head impossibly high and he arched his wings backward to show off his muscular chest and front legs. His coat was glossy with sweat, his eyes blazing with victory. Harry unclasped his helmet and flashed a victory sign. His hair was wild and his eyes were dancing. The two of them looked like they had been made to stand on the first place platform. Malfoy, standing on the second place platform, was looking unreadable. Severus thought he could see jealousy, perhaps a bit of lust mixed in as well. He and his horse looked immaculate, even after such a taxing race, but Severus thought Jack's wild tail, curled with humidity and Harry's windswept hair looked a million times sexier. 

Then Harry slid off Jack's back and hugged the big horse, kissed it on the forehead, and then ran straight into his arms.

Severus easily lifted him a few inches off the ground, clinging to him as if to make sure he was real. 

"Did you see me, Sev? Jack and I WON! We actually WON!" He exclaimed joyously. Severus felt his countenance darken instantly at the reminder. 

"You better believe I saw you! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!" He furiously questioned, sounding like a worrying parent as he gently shook the beaming Harry. It was obvious his chiding had little affect. Instead Harry merely leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. 

"You placed a bet, didn't you?" Harry asked in an attempt to distract Severus. The question did seem to make him relax slightly. 

"Jack just made you a very rich jockey. It's only fair that you should get the winning ticket." Severus said with a rare smile at the way Harry's grin doubled in size. Before they could continue the conversation, well-wishers and the other jockeys crowded around them offering congratulations and asking questions about the mysterious new jockey. 

Draco watched from a slight way off, his calculating gray eyes taking in the scene. This new fling of Severus's had captured his attention and curiosity. 

"Perhaps personal congratulations will be in order once we can get some privacy…" Draco said softly with a scheming little smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. 

A/N: Man, I hope that gave you the same warm, happy feeling it gave to me writing it! I really love this chapter, even if there isn't much Sev/Harry action. But don't worry! Next chapter Harry's going to be awfully sore after such a hard race, and what better cure for soreness than Sev's magical hands? * grins wickedly * Not to mention, there's the party at the club house where Draco asks some questions and causes some trouble. Oh yeah – and what's Voldemort eyeing Harry for? Hope this will hold you all over until book 5! (P.S. – lol, and I know you guys are all going to be checking my story on June 21 to see if I update, right? Cuz it's not like you'll have anything else to read : P) 


	8. new chapter

Pretty Boy  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The horse race had given everyone plenty to talk about. Unfortunately, it also brought on a host of unwanted questions. Harry was meddling his way through, though, not giving too much away and keeping his real profession a secret. Still slightly amazed, Harry held the check he'd gotten for Severus's winning ticket in a tight grip. It would pay his rent for the next five years. He wouldn't have to sell his body for a long time - maybe never again. The winnings would go a long way towards getting him some kind of education. Of course, he'd dreamed of some day going to school, improving his life and whatnot, but now he had the means to really give it a try.  
  
The party afterwards in the clubhouse was what Harry had expected. It was comprised of a large group of snobby people congratulating him and making him feel worthless at the same time. Severus had mingling of his own to do, and he had reluctantly left Harry's side an hour previously. Getting tired of the stuffy clubhouse, Harry snagged a fancy appetizer and worked his way outside. Jack was still being groomed and photographed. The second place horse, the one Malfoy had been riding, was being ignored for the moment. Feeling a little sorry for the animal, because he had a bad feeling about what happened to Malfoy race horses when they didn't win anymore, he went up to the stunning horse.  
  
He'd been patting the horse's silky nose when a familiar satin voice spoke to him.  
  
"Congratulations - Harry, isn't it?" Draco asked, sidling up beside him. "We danced at the nightclub, didn't we?"  
  
Smiling politely, Harry scratched the horse's belly and nodded.  
  
"Yes, and it was really Jack's win. That was my first time flying," Harry replied candidly. Surprise fluttered over Malfoy's handsome features.  
  
"With training you could be one of the best jockeys the wizarding world has seen. You know, I do give lessons occasionally. I could be your manager - should you ever be interested." Malfoy smiled predatorily and slipped him a business card. Harry glanced at it, noting that Malfoy's home number was printed neatly in the bottom corner. He didn't have to read it twice to catch Malfoy's hidden meaning. Harry inwardly snickered. If Malfoy could teach him something he didn't already know about casual sex, he'd be highly surprised.  
  
All the same, he blushed at the praise and claimed he needed to go to the restroom.  
  
Little did Harry know, but two sets of unfriendly eyes were watching him leave.  
  
"Sir, who is he?" Peter asked Voldemort curiously. Just watching Harry saunter away from him was enough to make his fleshy hands sweat and his muddy eyes narrow with lust.  
  
Voldemort surprised him by chuckling.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Pettigrew," said the handsome older man. Gray streaked his hair, and his blue eyes mingled with red to make a dark purple. He was sitting at a private table, watching his male supporters talk about politics and his female ones chat about fashion. It was hard to believe that most of them possessed some of the sharpest minds of the century based on the way they all prattled on. If he didn't need their support for his political aims, he would have hexed the whole lot of them.  
  
But Severus. He never was the like the others. He was tasteful with his money - a hard worker and a shrewd mind. And amusing! Who else would have thought to dress up a squib street whore and watch as the elite of society gossiped endlessly about his mysterious origins?  
  
Of course, he knew him the first time he set eyes on him. At one time, the boy had been one of his targets, but he really meant nothing to him now. He didn't have an ounce of magic in his blood, despite the fact that both of his parents had been magically powerful. His parents must be rolling over in their graves to see their only child falling in love with one of his biggest supporters.  
  
"Please, Sir, I'm dying to know who he is," Peter sniveled. Voldemort smirked and watched Harry finally disappear into the clubhouse.  
  
"He's a squib, Pettigrew. But even better, he's a common street whore. To make it even more amusing, I think the boy is falling in love with Severus!" Voldemort laughed amusedly, taking another sip of his expensive wine. Peter laughed automatically, but Voldemort could see the greed and lust completely take him over. Inwardly, Voldemort smiled. For a long time he'd been meaning to get rid of Pettigrew. He had no doubt that the fat ass would immediately try to harass the boy, and Severus would kill him without hesitation. It would all be overlooked. If anything, Severus might be thanked for doing yet another dirty job for Voldemort's campaign - that's how badly everyone secretly despised the rat. And, to reward Severus for ridding him of Pettigrew, he would go about creating a fake, more socially acceptable past for the boy. Women like Narcissa would only wait so long before they began digging the boy's past up. It could quickly turn into a very nasty scandal for his loyal friend.  
  
He watched with pleased eyes as Pettigrew fumbled for an excuse and went waddling after Harry. Voldemort smiled proudly to see the bloodthirsty grin that Severus was shooting his way. Oh yes, Severus was a shrewd one. He was a political mastermind if ever there was one. Voldemort inclined his head to Severus and went back to watching Blaise Zabini try to get into Draco Malfoy's pants.  
  
Company picnics really were the most amusing things.  
  
~  
  
Harry splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He reached for a towel to dry off, and when he opened his eyes again, the beefy man from the nightclub was standing directly behind him, blocking the door. Harry turned, thinking the man wanted to use the sink he was at, but instead found himself suddenly pinned by two thick arms. The blonde man smiled nastily into his face.  
  
"So Snape couldn't get anyone unless he paid them, huh? Well, how much to you go for? I promise, I'm good for it," Pettigrew said loudly, dousing him in bad breath. Harry suddenly had a flashback to a time where he dealt with men like Pettigrew every night. It hit him then that he would never go back to that life. Severus had made him up his standards and his expectations for himself.  
  
Angrily, he made an attempt to slam his knee into Pettigrew's groin.  
  
"Get your hands off me, you filthy bastard!" He warned, even though Pettigrew had stepped back to avoid the blow and then moved in quickly, pinning Harry's raised knee up against his chest and pressing their groins together. Pettigrew's hands had forced Harry's wrists together behind him. His pudgy lips were descending on Harry's protesting ones when Harry turned his head and spat in Pettigrew's face. His features purpled with rage, and one beefy hand came out of nowhere to slap him hard. Just as he let out a strangled cry, and as Pettigrew had ripped the front of Harry's pants open, the door to the restroom opened quietly and a wand was leveled at Pettigrew.  
  
A blinding flash of green light lit up the bathroom, and an agonized squeal could be heard from inside. Harry could feel tears on his cheeks. Not only did the green light terrify him for some reason, but it occurred to him that Severus must have told Pettigrew what he was. When familiar arms tried to wrap around him comfortingly, he pushed him back and slapped Severus for all he was worth. Surprised, Severus stumbled over Pettigrew's fallen corpse and clutched at his jaw.  
  
Harry searched the room quickly for a way out. He spotted the ornate fireplace, and the butler standing beside it holding a pot. Holding his bruised cheek, he rushed up to the surprised looking butler and asked if he could floo to a hotel room. The butler explained that all of the wizards and witches that stayed in hotel rooms opened up the floo in the fireplace to those that knew the room number. Harry quickly told the butler the information he needed, and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
Severus exited the bathroom just to see the dying flames of the floo system.  
  
"I trust a young man with black hair just went through?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, sir. Would you like to floo after him?" The butler asked politely. Severus nodded his head briskly and stepped into the green flames.  
  
Moments later, he came out after Harry, who was throwing his few belongings onto the couch. Harry turned, face horribly bruised, and immediately started yelling at him.  
  
"Was this just some kind of game to you? Why did you make me get all dressed up if you were just going to tell everyone what I was?! If I'd known, then I could have been prepared when that bastard tried to rent me in the fucking bathroom! Screw you and your money! I'm leaving," Harry half ranted, half cried. Wadding all his things into a messy armful, he strode out of the door and slammed it behind him. Severus sighed angrily, massaged his temples for a few moments, and followed after him. Severus caught him waiting for the elevator.  
  
"I didn't tell him, Harry. I didn't tell anyone. Someone must have recognized you - most likely Voldemort." Severus waited with baited breath as Harry stared at him with hope coming back to his eyes.  
  
The doors to the elevator slid open, and the operator asked timidly what floor they wanted to go to. Severus held his breath, extending a hand to gently hold Harry's elbow.  
  
Harry turned his face from the operator.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't need to use the elevator." Severus smiled, though it looked more like a grimace, as Harry walked by him and back into the rooms, trailing some of this clothing behind him. He'd never been so glad to hear an elevator door close as he was at that moment.  
  
A/N: * ducks flying fruit * Okay, so I know it took nearly three months for me to update, but I was out a computer for two of them and the other one I spent pouring over Goblet of Fire. I've got my computer back though, and hopefully I can start updating my fics again. I figure I'll finish this one up in about three more chapters. In case you were reading my other fic, My Big Fat Gay Wedding, I posted the final chapter to that one as well. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay! 


End file.
